Keeps Me Turning Home
by ToxieDoxie
Summary: Returning to Ipswich made Alyssa Larose nervous. It had been two years since she'd left without saying goodbye, and after a loss in the family she and her father had come home. Reconnecting with friends is hard enough but as the first major outside threat makes itself to known to the Covenant, Alyssa is ready to fight for her friends. Rated T for language and underage drinking
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfiction, and I have no beta so please be honest but kind!**

 **Also, I own nothing but my OC's.**

 **-K**

 **x**

The alcohol in her system was kicking her ass. She fumbled to hide the flask she stole from her father, as she leaned against the grungy bathroom counter. Going to Nicky's was a bad choice, possibly the worst choice, but it hadn't been her choice. Once her father had helped her settle back into her room, he insisted that she call some old friends and go to old hangouts. His affinity for sentiment was not an inherited gene. Her fear of rejection fueling her stubbornness to call her old friends.

"You can't stay in there forever, Larose."

"Garwin" Alyssa Larose muttered under her breath.

"Hurry up in there, I really have to pee" sounded a shrill female voice.

"Sorry, phone call. Hanging up now." Alyssa called back, stepping in front of the full length mirror. Smoothing down her long black hair, her brown eyes searching as she judged her appearance. White shirt, legs clad in distressed dark wash skinny jeans, and her trusted black flats hugging her feet.

She took a deep breath, with the help of some liquid courage she felt some semblance of control. Hand reaching for the doorknob, she prepared for a night of interrogations.

Two blondes rushed the door the moment she opened it. One brushing by her quickly, the other wrapping a large hand firmly around her wrist. A very male hand grabbing her very small wrist. She guessed that there was no going back now; no running for the door or making a breakaway. Her eyes met the face of one Reid Garwin.

"Hey Reid." She attempted a smile, feeling weaker than she allowed to show.

"Alyssa…" Reid's voice trailed off as Tyler Simms made his way over to them, curious blue eyes and a hopeful smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

"Alyssa, you ran to the bathroom so quickly. I was yelling for you! Are you joining us at our table?" Tyler asked. Beautiful, forgiving, trusting Tyler. He looked at her with nothing but happiness, no judgments or questions. No reservations. She should have sought him out before going to Nicky's. He would always have her back. He was like a brother to her, and her heart hurt. She'd never bothered to keep him involved in her life, three years passed and he still had his arms open for her.

"Saint Tyler. Long time, no see!" She said as she slipped her hand from Reid's grasp, and moved to wrap Tyler in a hug.

"No kidding." Reid scoffed.

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure I'm ready to say hello to everyone all at once, maybe I could cheer you on while you and Reid play pool?" she suggested to Tyler and his only widened.

"I could play some pool, how about you Reid?" Tyler questioned, releasing Alyssa's small frame from the bear hug he had trapped her in.

"Okay, Baby Boy. Go rack the balls. I didn't get my hug yet." Reid replied, focusing his attention on Alyssa once again.

"Hi Reid." She held her breath, waiting for the questions and the yelling. The reaction she hadn't received from Tyler.

"Larose, I'm not going to snap. Just relax, seriously." Reid gently explained.

"I'm sorry, it's just…I'm sorry." Alyssa didn't know where to start.

"Hey, let's leave it for tomorrow okay? Tonight can just be fun, we can worry about you skipping town tomorrow. You will still be here tomorrow, right?" Reid raised an eyebrow, genuinely asking if she planned on leaving once more.

"Not leaving, I'm back for good." Alyssa answered.

"Then let's go play pool. I honestly think that if I keep you from Baby Boy much longer he'll march over here and tear me a new one. He really missed you, kid." Reid said as they walked towards the pool table Tyler had decided on.

"I really missed him too, I missed you all.." She trailed off, afraid of the inevitable tears that continuing would bring.

"Tomorrow." Reid reminded her, taking the pool cue Tyler handed him as they reached their destination.

"Break 'em up!" Alyssa cheered to Reid, trying to relax as much as possible. Being back with the more carefree half of the boys was more of a relief than she had expected. It felt like no time had passed. Reid could still understand her like an open book and Tyler was still in her corner. She was thankful for the boys in front of her.

Time had passed, generic rock song after generic rock song. The boy's playful banter keeping her from drifting too far into her own thoughts.

"Well, well, well…" Reid said suddenly, causing her and Tyler to look over.

"How long you guys been here?" Pogue questioned, his broad smile brightening up his face.

"A bit, we picked up a stray on our way to the tables." Reid motioned towards Alyssa. Pogue's smile fell. Replaced with a look much colder, yet still indifferent. Alyssa felt the twinge of guilt she'd been feeling all night intensify. Reid's promises of tomorrow seemed to be slipping through her fingers. Pogue was not as patient, it seemed.

"Alyssa." He nodded; making the first move. His eyes narrowed as he waited for her to make hers. Her face had changed in her two year absence. She had angles where there used to be soft curves. High cheek bones and full lips that had obviously been passed down from her mother, but she still had her button nose that reminded him of her at the age of fifteen. Alyssa Larose, the only girl to break Pogue Parry's heart.

"Hey Pogue." Alyssa said. Shoulders slumped but chin held high; she wanted to seem strong even if she felt far, far from it.

"Would you look at that…" Reid said, attempting to cut through the tension.

"Blue, cotton." Reid said as he laid down fifty dollars. Starting a bet she knew all too well.

"Hmmm. Pink, lace!" Tyler said, casting his money down alongside Reid's.

"Boys." Pogue said, "That girl hasn't worn panties since she was twelve."

Reid nudged Pogue before using, causing a sudden wind to lift the girl-in-question's skirt into the air.

"Ouuu," Pogue hummed in victory, closing his eyes. When he opened them he collected his winnings, and thanked the boys for their money. Glancing once more at Alyssa, "Are you sticking around this time?"

"Yeah, I am." Alyssa responded

"Thanks boys." Pogue said, nodding goodbye before taking his leave.

As Pogue walked away Aaron Abbott and his cronies swaggered up to the table.

"Garwin, Simms, Larose.." Abbott smirked. "How are we tonight?"

"Aaron, are you looking to lose some of your daddy's money tonight?" Reid asked.

"We'll see, if you can make a combo shot. Rack them." Aaron replied.

The jukebox started cranking out a Joan Jett tune, and Alyssa pulled the flask from her bra once more. If she had to put up with the Abercrombie version of the Stooges then she wanted to be a lot drunker.

"If Nicky catches you with that he'll lose his mind, Aly." Tyler cautioned, eyes worried and running a hand through his hair.

"You still worry too much, Saint Tyler." Alyssa smirked before taking a small gulp. She wanted a buzz, not a sloppy night.

Aaron made his first shot and didn't thrust the cue with enough force, failing miserably to break.

"Let me show you how it's done, Abbott." Reid spit with venom and sarcasm. Pulling the cue, he added the perfect amount of force behind his shot. Sinking a stripped ball and causing the balls to separate in a strategic way to suit him.

"Fuck off Garwin." Aaron grumbled.

Reid took aim once more, attention slipping as a pretty freshman blonde giggled and winked at him. He fumbled his hands, missing his target. Aaron eyed the table before leaning over the edge and angling his shot.

"So Alyssa, I see you've come home." He shot the cue, and sunk a solid.

Alyssa tucked her bangs further to the left side of her face, taking in a quick breath before looking at Aaron.

"Yeah, the boys need someone to keep them out of trouble." Alyssa responded, hoping that this conversation would stay civil. One thing she could guarantee about the Sons was their protective nature.

"I somehow doubt you'd be able to resist getting into trouble right alongside them." Aaron joked. Missing his third shot.

Reid was pulled away from the giggling blonde freshman by Tyler. He leaned over the table and took aim.

"Things change, trouble isn't my middle name anymore Abbot." Alyssa said with a smirk tugging at the right corner of her lips.

"Somehow I doubt that." Tyler joked.

"We can't have you staying out of trouble, Alyssa. Not on your first night home." Reid's reply had a foreshadowing tone. She tensed in anticipation.

As Reid lined up his shot he focused harder than really necessary on the cue ball. He used and caused a trick shot, knocking three balls consecutively into the same pocket. Smirking as he looked back to Aaron.

"Better get that wallet out now, dude." Reid laughed. Lining up to take another shot.

Aaron leaned onto the table, jaw flexing in frustration.

"It's just a game, Aaron. It's okay." Alyssa tried to interject, though after the look Aaron shot her, she felt it may have been better left unsaid.

Reid shot again, until only the black ball was left. He shot it into the pocket with smug finesse. Aaron's friend Bordy dropped his glass, and shouted vulgarly about the fairness of the game.

Aaron roughly shoved Reid, and Alyssa suddenly realized that Aaron had hoped for a fight all along. She looked to the direction Pogue left, and locked eyes with the final Son, Caleb Danvers. Giving him a plea filled look, and glancing back to Reid she hoped that Caleb got the point.

Reid shoved Aaron back, hard. Eating up every aggressive signal that Aaron was feeding him. Aaron glanced quickly to Alyssa, pushing up his sleeves and donning a shit-eating grin.

"When you're done with these dipshits, give me a call. I've been dying to get under you." Aaron said, putting the final nail in the coffin he'd created for this evening.

"Let's take this outside Aaron, come on." Reid gave him a final shove and walked towards the door, Aaron taking advantage of his turned back and rushing him once more.

Alyssa tucked the flask she'd been holding back into her bra, and looked to Tyler.

"Shit Ty.." She trailed off.

"I know, I know… I'm sorry. Stay here okay, I'll come back for you." Tyler's tone held no room for argument; she was in no mood to argue anyways. The moment Tyler turned his back she was behind him, following him outside.

Aaron and his friends exited first, Tyler followed, and Alyssa exited beside Reid. Gauging his emotions and finding he resembled a caged tiger. Furious, and restrained. Reid wanted to use against Aaron, she knew him like the back of her hand once before and his temper could only have gotten worse since then.

"He made the shot, Dickhead. You bet him he couldn't and he did." Tyler said with determination.

"We ain't paying you shit, so if you don't like it why don't you do something about it…" Aaron's wanna-be slim shady fired back.

The door swung open once more. "What's the problem?" Caleb demanded, entering and controlling the situation. When Caleb spoke, people listened. It had always been that way.

"None of your damn business." Aaron yelled. Gesturing to the two boys walking down the stairs. Alyssa's body instinctually fell behind Pogue, he moved to be directly in front of her. Neither of them were oblivious to the motions, but quickly let them go. They weren't worth the time it would take to analyze them.

Reid's brashness knew no bounds as he quipped to Aaron "you bet me I couldn't make a combo shot and I did. Two of them."

Caleb assessed the situation and said "Why don't we just forget about it, okay?"

The door swung open a third time and Nicky's booming voice sounded. "Hey, take it someplace else, ladies." Nicky played with the bat in his hands and cocked his head, but he was intimidating on a normal day. The extra was unnecessary.

The boys hushed down and shifted, no one willing to piss off Nicky, if not because of his size then because Nicky had the only decent hangout in town. Being banished from Nicky's meant death by boredom. All of the group outside, including Alyssa, could agree that no bet was worth that type of torture.

"Now." Nicky finished, staring at the group while they mulled the situation over.

"Whatever you say, Nicky." Aaron was the first to respond. Walking back towards the bar and nudging Caleb on his way, his friends following closely.

As the door swung closed behind them, Caleb turned to Reid. "What were you thinking?"

Alyssa felt a text vibrate in her pocket and pulled out her phone, Caleb handled the boys so well and she didn't feel like listening to one of his lectures while she tried to hold onto the buzz she'd been working on since she had arrived.

She flipped her phone open and opened the text,

"Hey honey, are you having fun? When will you be home? – Dad"

She sighed and decided what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Fine, everything's fine. Met up with the boys, I'll be home soon. Finishing up a game of pool. – Aly"

She hit send and focused back onto the boys,

Reid had his hand wrapped tightly around Caleb's wrist and was staring him the eyes. From her angle she couldn't see what was happening so she peeked out from around Pogue's imposing frame, surprised to see Caleb struggling and even more surprised to find Reid using against him.

Caleb's anger flaring cause him to use and throw Reid back with such force that he crashed into the wall behind him.

"What will it take for you to get it? It's addictive, you moron. You've seen what it can do if you abuse it. You want that, that's your business but if you use in the open like you did tonight, you risk exposing us all, and that I won't let happen."

Reid levitated a keg, throwing it at Caleb.

"My power's greater than yours." Caleb finished.

"Not until you ascend." Reid grated. Sounding like a child who wasn't allowed to eat his cake before dinner.

"Alright go for it tough guy." Caleb responded, sounding exasperated.

Reid flicked his hand and threw the keg, Caleb raised his arms defensively and blocked the shot. Sending the keg crashing to his side. Throwing Reid into bottles lining a fence, Caleb started towards Reid. Intent on finishing what Reid had begun. Pogue caught up to him, and Alyssa looked to Tyler.

"So, things have stayed the same since I left?" Alyssa questioned

Tyler smiled, but the concern never left his eyes. "The fights are over more than Marvel vs. DC now."

"Reid's never used on a brother before, none of you have ever blurred that line. What happened?" Alyssa questioned

"I guess we both have things to explain tomorrow.." Tyler trailed off looking back to the boys.

"So I fixed her car, big deal." Reid yelled to Caleb. Tyler noticed Reid's gait had changed, a newly gained limp was causing him to stagger. Tyler rushed to Reid, helping him hand a little straighter, and stumble a little less.

"Don't play me Reid, I'm talking later and you know it." Caleb said as he fought to get to Reid, his anger had gotten the better of him at this point.

"Like hell I do." Reid snapped, shoving Tyler away. "I didn't use later."

Nose to nose, Caleb and Reid stared each other down. Reid broke away first, yelling at Tyler and Alyssa to hurry up and meet him in the car. Tyler walked forward "It's not right using on each other, Caleb." He said softly

"Oh, tell it to Reid." Caleb groaned, rolling his eyes. Tyler walked past them, joining Reid. Alyssa watched the two boys walk inside and looked to Caleb.

"Wow, talk about a welcome home party." Alyssa scoffed, but nudged Caleb. "Still keeping the boys on a tight leash I see."

"Hey Aly, have you got a ride home?" Caleb questioned, he would really make a great dad one day.

"Yeah, I think Tyler would kill me if I let anyone but him drive me home. I'll see you around soon, okay?" Alyssa said before walking by them. Her eyes meeting Pogue's once more as she stepped by him, he nodded as if agreed that they'd be seeing each other soon as well. It sent a shiver down her spine. Explaining her disappearance to everyone else would be hard, but to Pogue it would be near impossible. She hated that she may have hurt him. Had definitely hurt him, if she meant as much to him as he did to her.

Alyssa walked through the crowded bar, and towards the front exit. Glancing once at Aaron Abbott to shoot him and his girlfriend a dirty look before walking back outside into the cool night air. She wished she had thrown on a cardigan when she'd been planning her outfit.

Hopping into the back seat of Tyler's SUV, she read the tension radiating from the boys in the front. Tyler was clearly not happy with Reid, and Reid was hating the world. Tyler glanced into his mirror finding a curious set of brown eyes meeting his own. Starting the car, he threw it into reverse and backed out of his spot.

Alyssa relaxed into the seat and watched the streetlights go by.

"You guys can sleep in the basement if you want. It saves you the drive home, and my dad will be happy to see you. I'm sure you'll both be back at my house bright and early before school anyways in order to interrogate me…I also have left over pizza and some Wes Craven movies. Like old times?" Alyssa's question broke the silence that had been overwhelming them all.

Tyler looked to Reid, and Reid let out a laugh.

"You always did know how to make me feel better." Reid stated

"I'm in too, but I'm so tired. I'll probably crash within the first fifteen minutes of whatever you put on." Tyler joked.

Smiling Alyssa responded. "Then it really will be like old times. You're always the first to fall asleep, old man."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This is my first fanfiction, and I have no beta so please be honest but kind!**

 **Also, I own nothing but my OC's.**

 **-K**

 **x**

Alyssa's eyes opened as her alarm clock rung out, she wanted to wake up first so she set her alarm clock the earliest. Five A.m. was way too early but she soldiered on, shoving her feet out from the safe haven of the blankets and into the air of her bedroom the hit her senses and left her shivering. No light peaked in from behind her curtains so she fiddled around on her bedside table, eventually finding the lamp and turned it on.

Light poured into her room, causing her eyes to shut in protest. She waited a moment for her eyes to adjust then crept out of her bed further. She enjoyed being back in her childhood home, her walls still painted her favourite shade of burgundy, and she smiled to herself as she planned the rest of her unpacking.

She changed from her plaid pajama pants and black T-shirt, into a black camisole with lace surrounding the top and black leggings. She decided she would wear both under her Spenser uniform but didn't feel like putting that on until close to the time they left. Grabbing her black wool cardigan from her computer chair, she made her way down stair to the kitchen.

Light streaming from the kitchen into the hallway, she wondered to herself who was awake at this time.

"Hey Aly Cat." Her dad, Victor Larose called from his place at the kitchen table. His button nose buried into his newspaper and his large hands wrapped around an oversized coffee mug.

"Hey, old man" Alyssa teased back.

"You're awake early, planning on making breakfast?" Victor asked as he turned back into his paper, but still sounded interested in the prospect of french toast.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She replied offhandedly as she reached into the stainless steel fridge, grabbing eggs and French Vanilla Coffee Mate. Turning to the marble counter she lifted the coffee pot and poured some into a mug that her father had spooned sugar into for her, adding some of the French Vanilla for flavour.

She found the rest of the ingredients she needed and began putting the egg soaked bread into the pan; her mom had always put Coffee Mate as one of her ingredients, it made it crispy and Alyssa was a sucker for it. She couldn't order french toast at any restaurant; they didn't make it right and it always cause her to think of her mom which still caused her heart to hurt.

She had finished making more than half a loaf of bread, and turned off the element. Shaking icing sugar on top of two slices of toast, she slipped them into a Tupperware container and packed it into her father's lunch quietly. She added two more slices for him onto a plate, shook on some icing sugar and topped it with Maple Syrup. Bringing it to him, she slid the plate onto the table in front of him and kissed the top of his head. Victor turned to his daughter and looked into her eyes, brown eyes meeting brown eyes.

"I love you, Aly." He said, genuinely. Smiling at her with pride.

"I love you too, old man." She said back, smiling.

"Which of the guys are downstairs? And when did you get in, I didn't hear you guys come home." He asked

"I'm not sure, later than curfew I think. I'm sorry about that." She answered honestly.

"It was your first night home, don't beat yourself up over it. How did they react to seeing you home, again?" He asked cautiously, they were here so they couldn't have been too upset.

"They said we'd talk about it today, so I don't know. That's why Reid and Tyler slept over, so we could talk before school." Alyssa sighed.

"They were your best friend's Aly, they're probably just happy to have you here. I'll have my cellphone all day today, and I only have two meetings. I'm assuming they're giving you a ride so I'm going to go in early, but you call me if you need me. I'm always here." Her dad spoke honestly.

"I know Dad, I'll text you and let you know how everything today goes?"

"You better," Victor smiled and stood from his chair. Realizing something and frowning; pointing at the toast she'd made him "I don't really have time to sit and eat…I'm sorry honey."

"I figured, so I packed some into your lunch." She laughed out with a smirk.

"What would I do without you?" Victor asked

"Starve, I think that's the most likely answer." Alyssa responded as she wrapped her father in a hug.

"See you tonight, I'll make spaghetti.." Victor said.

"I'll text you, I'm not sure if they boys will be ready to let me off the hook by then.." she trailed off, still apprehensive about how today would go.

"Ah, well good luck then. We'll do our own thing for dinner tonight. Love you Aly." Starting towards the door that lead out to their drive way, he exited the house.

Silence fell over the Larose abode, save the snoring she could hear from Reid down stairs. She went about pulling the wooden cupboard doors open to find a tray to place the plates she'd prepared for the boys on. She was a hell of a cook for seventeen but she wasn't a magician, or as most people called them, waitress. She always wondered at how they could carry so many plates on their arms. The coordination they had, that she lacked, was astounding.

Placing the plates and coffee onto the tray she'd found, and pulling her cardigan tighter around her. She twisted the knob to the basement door, in the hallway cross from the kitchen, and pulled it open. The T.V that had been left on casted enough light for her to safely make her way down stairs, food and all.

Once downstairs she turned the T.V. off, and a few lamps on, placing the food tray onto the coffee table. Reid took the black couch on the left, and Tyler the one on the right.

"Rise and shine, Nancy and Hermoine." She said loudly, trying to be heard over Reid's snores. Tyler stirred first.

"Ah, Hermoine, first to bed and first to rise." Alyssa joked.

"God, I really hate you in the mornings." Tyler croaked.

Alyssa laughed while he sat up, passing him his breakfast.

"Thanks Aly." He missed her cooking.

"Reid could sleep through anything. Truly, anything. If I threw water on him, I doubt he'd even notice." Alyssa wondered if she should, but decided against it. After the night he had last night, and the way he probably felt about her splitting town, pranks weren't the best way to start off his day.

"I can hear you assholes." Reid grumped.

"It's alive!" Alyssa feigned shock.

"Ha-ha." Reid sneered as he sat up.

"I see Nancy is still not a morning person." Alyssa noted.

"Nancy also doesn't appreciate your witchy references." Reid mumbled, taking sudden interest in the breakfast that waited for him.

"Look-"Alyssa started. "You know how great I am about talking, and feelings... So I'm just going to talk, and you two are going to eat. Questions come later."

Reid and Tyler nodded their agreement to her terms, picking up their forks and shifting their eyes to their food. She laughed internally at how similar they were despite being almost complete opposites. That much time spent together had caused them to mimic each other's mannerisms.

"You guys know already know that my mom was diagnosed with cancer at the end of grade nine. I don't have to explain that to you, but what you guys might not know is how much of her family lives in Vermont. She wanted to spend what time she could with her family, all of her family. My dad never wanted to leave Ipswich but he couldn't stand the thought of making her travel back and forth all the time. He's a journalist, and he can work from anywhere. It made the most sense for us to move to Vermont. Dad and Mom sat me down at the beginning of that summer. Explained how mom was only given an estimated year, how she was young but there was nothing any treatments could do. I was angry and scared, leaving Ipswich actually made sense to me. I wouldn't have to explain to anyone how I was feeling, what was happening, or how losing my mom was going to devastate me. It may sound selfish, but I needed to be alone, and away from you all. I would have suffocated here. We travelled a lot for the two months after school. Mom still felt like herself and we spent the time making memories together, just the three of us. That ended too quickly though, and soon we moved in with my Aunt and Uncle in Burlington. I went to some shitty high school and made no friends and missed you all every day. I thought about reaching out to you guys so often, but couldn't bring myself to actually do it…" Alyssa paused for a moment. Reid and Tyler had forgotten their food, and were staring at her. She motioned to their breakfast and once again they began to eat.

"I'm sorry for that, I really am. You all deserved to be kept in the loop. We've always looked out for each other. I just didn't know how to tell you guys what I was going through… My mom was the best. You guys know that. I don't feel like talking about the details of her last months, but my mom ended up living half a year longer than expected.. Caleb's mom ended up buying our house and keeping it the way we'd left it. She reached out to my dad a few months after my mom passed, asking if he'd like to buy it back. She was sure we'd eventually want to come home, we're so grateful to Ms. Danvers, she was my mom's best friend and we won't ever be able to repay her for her kindness. Everything was left the same, my mom's handwriting is even still on the archway in the living room where she used to measure my height. We're home now. We're not leaving again. My family just needed to be together, and I needed the radio silence. Losing my mom was that hardest thing I'd ever been through; dad and I went to counselling before we came home. Being back in this house, it's like her memory is still here, you know? And none of the shitty one's near the end, only the ones we all spent together as a happy family. Coming back to Ipswich is exactly what she wanted for us. I'm so so sorry I left you all. It's not going to happen again." Alyssa finished. Looking at the two boys perched on her couches from her spot on the floor on the other side of the coffee table.

"Wow.." Tyler trailed off. Reid looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

"I know." Alyssa said, hoping they understood.

"We love you Aly, we're so sorry for everything you've gone through." Tyler finally spoke up.

"Thanks Saint Tyler. I'm honestly happy to be back home."

"We're not letting you out of our sight ever again, kid." Reid added, then smirked "And I think that might actually have been the most I've ever heard you talk, Larose. Vermont turned you into a chatter box."

"God, Nancy, go find some manners!" She joked, throwing a pillow at him. "Are you guys ready to go get your uniforms before school?"

"Yeah, let's bring these dishes upstairs then head out…Caleb and Pogue are going to want answers too, Alyssa." Tyler said

"I know, but I'm choosing to face this one challenge at a time. Small victories." Alyssa replied

"Did you learn that in counselling?" Tyler questioned, genuinely curious

"Yeah, honestly I really enjoyed my time spent with my grief counsellor. Dad said he'd help me find someone here to talk to if I felt like continuing but I'm feeling pretty good." Alyssa answered.

"Well you sound like Yoda, I like it." Reid laughed finishing his coffee.

"Get going we must, long day ahead of us we have." Alyssa joked.

As the guys did the dishes Alyssa snuck away up to her bedroom, grabbing her shirt, blazer and skirt and slipping on her basic black ankle boots, she decided to finish dressing at Reid's seeing as that was their only stop between her house and Spenser. She knew how long the boys really took to get ready, and she wanted something to do in the meantime.

Running back down the stairs, with her bag and clothes in her hands she smiled at the boys she saw as brothers waiting in the foyer of her house by the front door. She really missed them, even though she was thankful to be able to deal with everything on her own terms and in her own way, she was glad that they welcomed her back with open arms. It gave her hope for how the rest of her day would go.

Six fifteen A.M and they were out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! This is my first fanfiction, and I have no beta so please be honest but kind!**

 **Also, I own nothing but my OC's.**

 **-K**

 **x**

Spenser Academy was the same as it had always been, lively. The buildings on the property were beautiful, and she'd always happily attended the school like her father and mother had. Walking the halls, and seeing class pictures she stopped for a moment to seek out her parent's faces.

"Larose," Abbott greated.

"Hey Aaron, how are you this morning?" Alyssa questioned.

"Fine, have you gotten your class list yet?"

"Not yet, on my way to the office now." Alyssa responded.

Aaron nodded, looking over her shoulder. "Kira..Hey!" He called as he wondered away. Aaron never got along with the guys she hung out with, but he was generally neutral with her. Maybe he was hoping to eventually try to get into her pants, but she figured he only said things like that to get under the Sons' skin. His dad worked with hers, and she knew most of his arrogance was for show, his parents raised him with respect. Even if it wasn't always evident.

"Did you hear someone died at the party this weekend at the Dells?" A girl said to her friend while walking by Alyssa. She thought she recognized her face, and remembered the name Renee. They used to talk in English class in grade nine.

Not much happened in The Essex County, and she was surprised this was the first she'd heard of it. Her dad was reading the paper this morning, she was shocked he hadn't mentioned it to her.

Walking the hallways she stopped out front of the office. Taking a deep breath, and entering into the administration's door she looked around at the familiar faces. She'd spent enough time in the office for the shenanigans her and the boys used to get up to before she left. They were thirteen year old males with supernatural abilities. They practically lived in the office, taking her down with them.

"Hello, my name is…" Alyssa stopped as the secretary held her hand up.

"Alyssa Larose, your father called this morning and I remember you well. Welcome home, Miss. Larose." The secretary clipped as she held out Alyssa's class schedule.

"Thanks so much.." Alyssa started again. Only to be interrupted, again.

"Hopefully we won't see you in here as much as we used to. Have a fantastic day." The secretary finished their conversation by turning back to her computer.

"Thanks…" Alyssa said as she began reading her schedule and walking out of the door.

She walked into someone passing by the office, and looked up to apologize.

"Alyssa. Hey, Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings again." Kate Tunney said, sincerely.

"Hey Kate! How are you doing?" Alyssa smiled, she only had a handful of girlfriends at Spenser and Kate was at the top of the list.

"Great, I'm so sorry to hear about your mom. Caleb told me after his mom found out." Kate said a little shortly, with slight annoyance about finding out through Caleb. Though she understood why Alyssa would want the space.

"Thanks, I know I should have told you. I just needed to be on my own."

Kate's gaze softened. "You've always needed space when it comes to emotions, water under the bridge. I need to tell you though, so you hear it from me. Pogue and I started dating at the beginning of grade ten. We hung out a lot that summer, and it just sort of happened..I…" she trailed off.

Alyssa's heart fell and swelled all at once. She felt for the ghost of her and Pogues relationship, and everything they went through. She had come to terms long ago that she and Pogue were in the past, but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy that he'd moved on with Kate. At the same time, she was happy that Pogue and Kate found each other. Kate's presence was light, and fun and everyone knew that boy could use a little of that in his life.

"Thanks for telling me, I'm very happy for you both." Alyssa genuinely said.

"Really?" Kate asked, unsure.

"Of course, I swear." Alyssa smiled.

Kate enveloped her in a hug. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"I have to get to homeroom, but I'll see you at lunch?" Kate's tone sounded hopeful

"Of course! Same table?" Alyssa joked

"Like we'd ever sit anywhere else." Kate said while walking away

Alyssa continued down the hallway, towards her American Contemporary Writers class. She wondered about how Pogue had dealt with her leaving a lot, she'd only left him a note to say goodbye. She hoped he and Kate found happiness together quickly, that his heartbreak didn't last long. In all honesty though, Pogue liked to brood, and she doubted that was the case.

The class started with Caleb being sent to the provost's office, and stayed steadily dull for the rest of class. Her spot next to Reid kept her entertained as he explained the plot of Dream Catcher to her. His fondness of the book lead to her doodling him an intricate dream catcher while their professor droned on.

Her second class went by much the same way, but she was alone in the class. With no Son to keep her company, she chose an empty seat beside a boy she didn't recognize.

"New kids have to stick together," He joked "My name's Chase."

Caught off guard by his smile she almost didn't notice his outstretched hand. As soon as she recovered, she reached to him, shaking his hand.

"Alyssa, and I guess you could call me that. I just moved home." Alyssa said vaguely.

"I saw you hanging out with Reid and Tyler at Nicky's, I just figured they were the welcoming committee" Chase said lightheartedly

"Reid and Tyler; The Ipswich Welcoming Committee. If that were true, no one would ever move to Ipswich." Alyssa laughed and both students quieted down as the professor began his lecture.

As class came to a close, and Alyssa put her books into her bag Caleb asked if she wanted to sit with him at lunch to talk about the book report that was due for the class the following week. Alyssa agreed, to meet him in the Library after finding Kate to explain that she wasn't brushing her off. Chase smiled, and waved goodbye.

Alyssa didn't have to look very hard to find Kate, and caught up with her as she left her study period in the Library.

"Hey, heading to lunch?" Kate asked

"Actually I'm going to raid the Library with a new transfer. I wanted to apologize for bailing on you." Alyssa replied

"Is the new transfer named Chase?" Kate inquired, mischief gleaming in her eye.

"Yeah, you've met him?" Alyssa was curious about him, to say the least.

"At the Dells. He's cute." Kate suggested, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"We just met, slow down cupid." Alyssa laughed.

"Well, have fun. I've got to finish out the rest of the day without Pogue's jealousy slowly killing me." Kate grumbled. Alyssa found that odd, Pogue never used to be jealous..

"If you ever need to talk, here's my number. Maybe we could plan a girl's night, like we used to?" Kate finished, pulling out her day planner and writing her number. Passing Alyssa the torn piece of paper once she was done.

"I'd really like that, thanks. Maybe this weekend, unless the rest of my professors decide to drown me in homework." Alyssa joked.

"I'm free! Let me know!" Kate walked towards the cafeteria.

Alyssa pushed open a heavy wooden door and entered into the library, rows and rows of books and tables filling the spacious room.

Chase and Alyssa spent the next hour going over which section of American history they would focus their reports on. Chase didn't seem overly concerned with school work, and Alyssa found his lack of focus frustrating yet endearing. They chatted about the Sons a lot, Chases' curiosity had her wondering why he was so interested. He laughed and explained that he hadn't made a lot of friends at his last school, and was hoping that because this one seemed to be a permanent decision on his guardian's part that he wanted to know about the guys he was getting involved with. He told her of the loss of his parents, and her heart strings tugged. She could see the pain in his eyes, and shared some of her story with him in return.

"I guess we have more in common than just being new students." Chase mused.

"Yeah, it would appear so." Alyssa replied as she tucked the books she'd checked out into her black canvas messenger bag.

"I have a swim meet to get to, but if you're not busy maybe we could get together this week? I'd like to go see the Marblehead Lighthouse." Chase asked, seemingly nervous as he avoided eye contact and fiddled with his collar.

"Chase Collins, are you asking me on a date?" Alyssa feigned being offended

"I'm sorry..only if you want…I wasn't thinking.." Chase backpedaled and he backpedaled hard.

"I'm messing with you! I'd love to go with you. I haven't been out there in years." Alyssa assured him. It was true, the last time she'd been out there Pogue had asked her to be his girlfriend. The nostalgia made her smile.

"Great, great. I have your number, so I'll text you." Chase smirked

"How did you get my number?" Alyssa's curiosity peaked.

"Magic." Chase responded as he turned his back and walked away. If only he knew. She laughed to herself as she finished getting ready to attend her last classes.

* * *

Reid got a text from Alyssa at the end of swim practice telling him that Chase had asked her out on a date. Informing the rest of the guys of Alyssa's extracurricular plans he tried to gauge Pogue's reaction. His jaw clenched so slightly that if Reid hadn't been paying attention he hardly would have noticed. They say the thing about speaking of the Devil, is soon after he appears. Appear he did, taunting Aaron Abbott and impressing Reid further by doing so.

The Sons watched the scuffle, Reid was dying to jump in but was pleasantly surprised with how well Chase was handling the situation. When Chase asked them all to hang out, Reid wasn't oblivious to the clipped tone Pogue turned him down. Pogue may have moved on from Alyssa, but no one wants to see their ex move on.

Out of respect for his brother, he also turned down the offer. All of the Sons could agree that they didn't entirely trust Chase, but out of respect for Alyssa he would keep that information to himself. She was smart, and he trusted her to form her own opinion. She'd likely see their point in the end, anyways.

"Caleb wants to catch up with Alyssa quickly, we had time to hear her out, but they haven't." Tyler nodded towards the other half of their group before continuing.

"I'll send her a text, we're driving her home anyways." Reid nodded, heading towards Pogue and Caleb.

"Want to meet us at Alyssa's?" Reid asked Caleb.

"Yeah, we'll head their right after school." Pogue answered for both him and Caleb.

"Alright, catch you later." Reid agreed.

Reid and Tyler left the change room and the youngest son pulled out his phone to warn Alyssa that they would be talking up most of her evening.

* * *

Alyssa's phone sounded, and she pulled it out of her blazer pocket. She'd been in the bathroom retouching her minimal amount of makeup, when she got the text she'd been dreading all day.

"If you're not busy tonight, then I think the guys want to talk…-Tyler"

Sighing she tucked her bangs further to the left side of her face. Quickly typing up her response.

"Yeah, okay. My dad will be busy with work tonight. Right after school? – Aly"

The reply came in quickly.

"Yup, we'll drive you home. Pogue and Caleb will meet us there.-Tyler"

Alyssa tucked her phone back in her pocket, nerves to shot to finish their conversation.

The rest of the afternoon dragged on, and on until finally the bell signaling the end of the day rang. Alyssa tucked her binder back into her bag and prepared to make her way to the parking lot. Dragging her feet in some type of protest. She didn't want to rush home, wasn't prepared to retell her story.

Tyler and Reid were waiting for her when she finally reached the SUV. Tyler hugged her whispering for her to calm down. Alyssa smiled back, but it didn't reach her eyes which did nothing to calm Tyler's worrying. The ride home was mostly silent, with Reid cracking jokes about Chase's fight with Abbott every once in a while.

When they pulled up to the two story, cottage-style house that the Larose's called home she noticed the Ducati and Mustang were already parked in the long drive way. The owners were sitting on the bench on the front porch, looking at the incoming vehicle.

Caleb rose to greet them, while Pogue stayed seated. Alyssa shot Reid one last look, before opening the door an walking slowly to great the eldest of her friends.

"Hey Danvers." Alyssa greeted as she slowly made a move to hug him.

Caleb accepted the hug and somberly returned the hello.

"We have a lot to talk about." Caleb used his fatherly tone.

Alyssa chose to nod in response, walking up the stairs and taking the keys from the front pocket of her bag. She felt eight sets of eyes on her back, but Pogue's we're burning her. He still hadn't spoken more than a handful of words to her, and she expected that even after explaining everything to him that nothing would change. She opened the door, and made her way upstairs. The guys headed downstairs and into the basement, each of them remembering that as soon as she got home she made a point to lose the Spenser uniform.

Once in her room, she huffed out her frustration, though thankful for the momentary reprieve her old habits had granted her. She looked into her closet and grabbed her favourite hunter green Henley, and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans to finish off her simple outfit. Tying her long hair up into a messy bun, and changing out of her uniform, she went over what she wanted to say once more in her head.

Surprised no one had come up to knock on her door, she didn't want to make them wait much longer and test their patience. She opened her door and made her way to the basement, each step closer she felt closer to tears. Caleb Danvers was the son of her mom's best friend. They were practically inseparable and she knew she'd hurt him. Thinking of how Pogue might be feeling was too painful, so she pushed her nerves down and fished out the heart-shaped locket her mom had given her from under her shirt. Fiddling with the weight of it as she opened the basement door.

She didn't know if she expected them to be arguing, or laughing like they used to when they met at her house, but the silence she found was haunting. If she didn't know they were there she would swear she was alone in her house.

As she walked further into the basement she realized that she wished she'd made them coffee, or something to keep their attention from focusing only on her. As she went to open her mouth, and turn back to the stairs Pogue spoke.

"No. No running, No stalling. Just..No."

"Oh….okay…"Alyssa felt defeated.

"Just talk to us Aly. It's just us." Caleb tried to comfort her, but his voice sounded strained.

Alyssa paced for a few moments, counting the steps until she reached fifteen. She looked to the exit once more and debated making her great escape and then looked to the floor once more. She opened her mouth, and her story came tumbling out. Each boy listened carefully, considering her words. Even the two that had heard her tell it just hours ago.

"And I'm just really, so sorry. I'm so unbelievably sorry." Alyssa finished, this time she cried. The first time she recounted the story she had managed to keep her emotions in check, this time she wasn't so lucky.

"I have to go." Pogue said as he stood up, pausing once he crossed closed to where Alyssa occupied. "I understand why you left, I forgive you. I'm just not sure where our friendship goes from here."

"We'll make it work Pogue, one step at a time. I'm sorry I didn't write or call." Alyssa smiled weakly.

"Yeah, me too." Pogue said, quietly so only she heard it.

Pogue left, and she turned back to look at Caleb. He was still absorbing the information. He knew most of what she'd told him, their mother's spoke about everything and Evelyn didn't keep much from her son. What he hadn't understood was why Alyssa had just fallen from the face of the planet. She'd changed her number, and e-mail, and never looked back. He understood; truly he did. She'd always wanted to deal with her own problems, though she trusted the boys she'd only ever genuinely let Pogue inside her walls, and even then she had kept him at an arm's length.

"I get it Aly, and I'm glad you're home." Caleb moved towards her and hugged her for the second time that day. Alyssa's tears turned to quiet half-sobs-half-laughs.

"Just don't go all white-noise on us again, okay?" Caleb asked, laughing softly and wiping tears from her cheeks.

She nodded and Caleb told her that he had to meet Sarah, explaining that he had just met her but he really liked her. He noted that she and Alyssa would probably get along really well. He was hesitant to leave Alyssa while she was crying but Alyssa just laughed and nudged him towards the door.

"Go! I've got tweedledee and dum to keep me company." She joked, leaning her head towards the two boys still that still remained seated on the black leather couches.

"Need a ride to school tomorrow?" Caleb asked, he only lived a few streets away. He wanted to catch up with everything he'd missed in her life but didn't want to crowd her, giving her a ride to school was an innocent enough forum for a thorough investigation.

"Absolutely Danvers! Now scram! It's rude to keep a lady waiting!" Alyssa smiled

"See ya, Aly." Caleb said over his shoulder as he ran up the steps.

Alyssa watched the remaining two guys in her basement and raised a neatly arched brow.

"My dad said that he might make spaghetti tonight, are you two interested?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"When a Larose makes pasta, you don't say no!" The two boys chanted in unison. It was good to be home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

 **Thank-you so much for reading and I'm sorry for any mistakes! I'm really trying to proof everything but it's difficult! Please be kind but honest, this is my first fanfiction!**

 **Anything you recognize, I don't own! Including any lyrics or songs.**

 **Thanks!**

 **-K**

 **xx**

Alyssa woke up the next morning feeling completely at peace, knowing that her friends had welcomed her back comforted her beyond words. As her alarm clock sounded she rolled over and hit the dismiss button. She rose from her bed and walked over to her radio and started the shuffle on her IPod. Scar Tissue softly drifted through her room, and she put leggings on under her oversized Say Anything T-shirt. She sat down at her computer and continued working on her essay due the following week, her phone dinged in the background, notifying her of missed alerts.

Walking back to her bed side table she flipped her phone open and opened her messages.

"Still letting me drive you to school? – Caleb"

"Hey Alyssa, want to go to the lighthouse tonight? – Chase"

"Pogue's seriously insane – tell him that Chase is crushing on you and not me? – Kate"

Alyssa answered Caleb with an affirmative and opted to answer the other two later. She figured working on her assignment was a moot point, and opted for coffee with her dad instead. She liked seeing him off to work as her family had always a tightknit unit.

Making her way down stairs she saw no lights had been turned on in the kitchen and quickly went back up the stairs. It wasn't often that she woke up before Victor, and she wanted to make the most of the rare occasion. She stopped by her room and grabbed her IPod, and slowly crept towards her father's room. Finding the lights off and quiet snoring coming from inside, she slowly opened the door.

She walked over to his IPod dock and nestled her small electronic into place. Finding the song she'd been scrolling for and made sure the stereo was set to max volume.

DMX's gravel-filled voice filled the room and caused her father to jump from the bed quicker than she'd ever seen him move, and Alyssa began singing along.

"What you heard, is what you hearin'  
Listen  
It's what you hearin'  
Listen  
It's what you hearin'  
Listen  
X goin' give it to ya  
X gon give it to ya,

wait for you to get it on your own

X gon deliver to ya

Knock knock, open up the door, its real"

Victor was doubled over in laughter, holding a hand to his heart. Alyssa laughed and turned the music down. Looking to her father and giving a mock-innocent expression.

"Yeah, yeah. You play innocent, go ahead. You got me this time, but there's always tomorrow." Victor warned jokingly. Their family had a tradition of scaring each other awake, and Alyssa had won this round. "Go start the coffee, you brat."

"On it!" Alyssa replied as she grabbed her IPod and started for the stairs a second time. Smiling as she made her way to the kitchen, she heard a knock at the front door. She slowly walked towards the entrance and peeked outside, Caleb was holding three cups of coffee and smiled when he saw her. Alyssa opened the door and instantly launched into a story explaining the look on her father's face during his rude awakening.

"She thinks so clever." Victor grumbled as he walked in.

"I brought you a coffee Vic," Caleb laughed "I see somethings never change. You guys are still trying to see who can cause the other to have a heart attack first."

"She doesn't realize how many gray hairs she's caused." Victor smiled back, taking the large travel mug from him.

"Ah come on dad, break bread with the enemy." Alyssa said as she handed him a plate with toast and the jar of peanut butter.

"Aly, if I never heard you quote DMX again I'd be a happy man." Victor replied as he grabbed a butter knife from the drawer. Turning back to Caleb he asked how his mom was doing.

"She's okay, the closer we get to my eighteenth birthday the more stressed out she seems to get." Caleb sounded exasperated, and Victor looked to him with soft eyes.

"I'll go see her after work today, that's a lot for just your shoulders, son." Victor said honestly, respect evident in his voice.

"Thanks Vic, I think she'd like that." Caleb's tone sounded a lot less somber.

"Anything for you kids." Victor said as he munched on his breakfast.

"Hey dad, do you know anything about the kid at the Dells?" Alyssa questioned offhandedly

Caleb coughed and looked to Victor, who was staring at Alyssa.

"No..No I don't. The police are still investigating and I'm covering the story," he said vaguely "be careful, and tell me when and where you're going while they get it all sorted out okay?"

"Always do." She nodded, taking a sip of her coffee

"Are you driving this little rascal to school today?" Victor asked Caleb.

"I guess I could…" Caleb trailed off as Alyssa threw a piece of her crust, hitting him on the nose.

"No, no I'm not. Not with that attitude." Caleb finished, stick out his tongue.

"Oh come on Danvers!" Alyssa whined, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Only if you're going to Fall Fest on Saturday. It's my birthday, and I want you to meet Sarah." Caleb explained.

"Solo at Fall Fest, it's a plan! I have plans with Kate earlier in the day, and she won't mind helping me decide on a dress. Consider it a deal, Danvers." Alyssa cheered.

"Well, I'm off. Thanks for taking care of my pride and joy." Victor said as he poked Alyssa in the ribs causing her to stand and give him a hug.

"Who are you kidding, I take care of him." Alyssa replied, smiling.

As Victor left, Alyssa finished tucking the dishes into the sink. She opened the fridge and pulled out the left over pasta she'd portioned for lunch the night before, tucking it into her school bag.

"Do you mind waiting while I go get dressed?" She questioned as she zipped up her bag.

"No problem, I've got a call to make anyways."

Alyssa ran up the stairs and changed quickly into her uniform, before leaving to meet Caleb outside she quickly sent off a text to Chase.

"Yeah, if you feel like picking me up we can go check out the light house tonight? – Aly"

She tucked her phone into her back and ran down the stairs, shoving her boots on as she ran out the door to meet Caleb.

"..Yeah, see you at swim meet." Caleb finished on the phone.

"Garwin?" Alyssa questioned

"Parry." Caleb responded, gauging her reaction.

"Tell him I say hello when you see him!" she said, Caleb falling into step beside her as they made their way to his Mustang.

"He was really hurt when you left, you just need to give him some time. He'll come around." Caleb said, he knew Pogue would probably be avoiding her for the next little while. They opened their doors, and climbed into the car.

"He can take all the time he needs, I'm not going to rush him." Alyssa said, a little confused about how this had taken such a serious turn.

"He really cares about Kate." He hit her with a pointed look.

"And I really care about Kate. I'm really happy they found each other Caleb, don't dad-out on me right now. It's too early." Alyssa groaned.

"Okay, okay. I'm just making sure."

"I'm familiar with the bro code, I know you're only trying to look out for him, but you know me. I haven't changed. I'd never do anything to threaten what they've built together." Alyssa explained with slight annoyance.

"I just wanted to make sure your time away didn't change anything." Caleb said, still a little bitter about the situation.

"Look if you're going to be a dick.."

"I'm sorry. You're right. Everything at home is messing me up, I shouldn't have said anything." Caleb apologized.

"I get it. I do, and again, I'm really sorry. You guys still mean the world to me, I just want you to be happy. All of you, Pogue included. I'm not asking things to go back the way they were. I just want to be a part of all of your lives again. That's it." Alyssa opened up to him, allowing some vulnerability to surface.

Caleb reached over and nudged her shoulder. "Okay Aly, fair enough. Now pick a song and let's hit the road."

Aly picked up Caleb's IPod and found nothing that interested her so she quickly dug out her own from her bag and popped in the AUX cord. Scrolling until she found the perfect driving song.

She and Caleb sang the lyrics to Miss Murder on their way to school, and hit repeat once it ended.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all!**

 **Thanks for continuing to read this fiction if you have gotten this far! I'm still Beta-less, and editing by myself so I definitely missed some things. I welcome criticism, but please be kind as this is my first Fic.**

 **Anything you recognize I don't own!**

 **-K**

 **xx**

The morning went by slowly until it was finally lunch – Alyssa would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous about her date that evening. Reid and Tyler had practice with the other guys, and she hadn't heard back from Kate since that morning. With no one to calm her nerves she sought comfort from the art room that was currently uninhabited.

She tied her hair into a high messy bun and looped her scarf around her neck. Why did it seem that no matter where you go to school, art rooms are always the coldest? She figured there must be some reason. Storage purposes or something. Wrapping her large cotton cardigan around her body, she pulled out her headphones. Getting lost in She Wants Revenge, she began to draw.

Opening her sketchbook she let the lines and angles of thoughts lead her pencil over the page, she never had a plan for her work when she entered these moods. She just let it flow and hung on for the ride. Time seemed to disappear, and soon the door opened to signal class was about to begin. Students a year younger entered the room, most ignoring her presence as she packed her bags and meandered slowly to her next class. She forgot to heat up her lunch, and her stomach growled in protest. When she was about to enter her class room, the halls now similar to a ghost town, she decided to spare a moment to look at the picture she had created. She was late anyways, she could spare the half a second it would take. Opening her book she felt her stomach drop – an eerie forest and winding road, drawn with harsh lines and little focus was what met her eyes.

She wasn't clairvoyant, she had no delusions of ever having the same power the Sons had developed at a young age but where they had their magic, she had her instincts. Her emotions were voiced the truest through her art and she knew this meant more than even she knew. It wasn't so much the image, as what it represented and the fierceness in which it was etched into the page. Forests could easily represent fear of the unknown, or unseen – and the thought made her uneasy.

Maynard's voice singing The Outsider slowly brought her back to reality and she realized two songs had gone by since she had started sifting through her emotions. Tugging her earphones out and tucking her cardigan and scarf into her bag, she thought about how much she wished she didn't lock her blazer inside her locker. Goosebumps raised her skin, and she couldn't shake the unease.

Opening the door, she shot an apologetic look to her professor but offered no excuse. Instead making her way to an empty seat. Her brown eyes flickered up to Caleb and noticed the look of worry plastered on his face, raising an eyebrow at him in question to which he just shook his head. She'd thought about asking him later, but it was one of those looks she knew well. He didn't want to worry her and he wouldn't answer her questions.

As she sat down, another knock came at the door and after a moment Chase left for the provost's office. Shortly after his absence her phone vibrated in her bag, she reached for it as discreetly as she could. This professor could be ruthless about centering out his students, she didn't need to be back in Ipswich to remember that annoying quality.

"Hey, are you okay? – Chase"

"Yeah – Yeah, I'm fine. You ever get a feeling like something bad is about to happen? – Aly"

"Yeah, every once in a while. Want to talk about it? – Chase"

"Nothing to say really, until something happens. But hanging out tonight will hopefully take my mind off of it. :) – Aly"

"Just getting to the office, I'll pick you up at six? - Chase"

"Early hangout, I liked it. – Aly"

"The earlier I get you, the longer I get to hang out with you. – Chase"

Cocky Chase, too cocky. She laughed. Ending their text conversation with a quick goodbye she tuned back into class. Soon the bell rang and she bolted to her locker, and shoving her sketchbook inside, she grabbed her blazer and continued on to her next class, Tyler stopping her before she entered.

"Hey, you're grinning like an idiot."

"Yeah, Chase and I have that date tonight!" She explained.

"Well, I'm glad you seem happier than you did walking into class. What was up with you? You're never late." Tyler's voice was laced with concern.

"A freaky drawing – I'm sure it's nothing. You know how I overreact sometimes." Alyssa huffed, Tyler's buzzkill was starting to grind her gears.

"You're also usually not wrong, what was the drawing?"

"Tyler, we're dropping this. Either cheer up, or ship out." She said sticking out her tongue at him.

"Okay, okay. Caleb hit his head pretty hard during swim meet today. Chase got him out of the pool, looks like you picked a knight in shining armor." Tyler joked.

"I didn't know Speedo also specialized in chainmail, the more you know…" Alyssa quipped sarcastically while smirking.

"Need a ride home? Caleb called a meeting, and you're on the way so Reid and I can drop you off."

"Yeah, I'll just send a text to my dad. He was going to Evelyn's after getting off work, and picking me up. This saves him the trip to Spenser. Thanks Saint Tyler." Alyssa said.

"Anything for the damsel in distress."

"Oh-no, two knights in one school? Are you both going to start jousting? Should I be worried about spontaneous sword-fights?" Alyssa joked

"Ha. Sword-fights." Reid joined the conversation, quite rudely.

"Oh god, the jester's joined us." Tyler groaned.

"Final class of the day, let's get it over with." Alyssa grumbled.

Tyler opened the door for her, "My lady."

* * *

Reid and Tyler showed up to the Danvers' residence early after dropping off Alyssa. Evelyn let them in and allowed them to wait in the basement for the other two to arrive, all of the boys were family to her. Each of their parents had at one point been her closest friends. With Caleb's father's condition being what it was, she rarely saw them these days. This fact did nothing to deter her fondness of the youngest generation of the Covenant.

Hours ticked by, and the two boys watched movies to keep themselves occupied. By eight, Tyler's phone began to ring and the meeting place changed to the colony house. As they were leaving, Victor's car pulled up to the driveway.

"Hey, how was school today?" Victor asked,

"Some old same, V." Reid laughed, Tyler nodding his agreement

"Have you seen my punk? She told me she was going out but didn't say where." Victor seemed a little tense, but not enough to worry either of the Sons.

"I think she said she's hanging out with a new transfer student. She mentioned a date, but not where they were going." Reid couldn't remember if she had said where they were going, but he wasn't about to risk Alyssa's wrath if her father showed up and told her Reid was the cause of her date going south.

"Ah, well that explains the lack of texting I guess. If you get a hold of her before I do, tell her she's grounded. That'll freak her out." Victor joked. "See you later."

* * *

The boys arrived at the spooky-ass house around nine, Pogue met them in the basement and told them they were waiting for Caleb to finish talking to his dad. Twenty minutes later and the Covenant was complete, dull candlelight filled the room. Pogue proceeded fill them in on the Darkling, filling them in on what they'd found on Chase's file. Caleb used to bring The Book into the middle of the circle.

"It's a list of names that brought charges against John Putnam and his family during the Salem hunt, Pope was one of them. Goody Pope, Widow of Jacob, mother to Hagen, she claims John Putnam came to her as an incubus in her dreams after she was widowed. The book also records births and deaths during The Damnation, Goody Pope's husband died June 4th, 1692. Her son, Hagen, was born April 11th, 1693. That's ten months and twenty-four days later." Caleb elaborated on Pogue's explanation

Tyler's mind kicked into over drive, "If what you're saying is true, and Hagen Pope is the bastard son of John Putnam, then the fifth bloodline of the Covenant didn't end in Salem…"

"And Chase is one of us." Caleb finished.

"That's crazy, he can't be." Reid spoke up.

The eldest son continued, "The night after the party at the Dells, someone was using. The power was strong enough to wake me. The next night it happened again.."

"I felt it then." Agreed Pogue

"See, I told you." Tyler said to Reid then looked to the group, "I felt it too."

"When you said it wasn't you, were you lying?" Caleb asked Reid

"No."

"You swear?"

"I swear." Reid said with finality.

"Then it was him."

"Shit, Alyssa's with him. Right now, they're on a date. I don't know where they went." Tyler realized.

Caleb's phone began to ring, looking from Tyler to his phone, he answered the call. All eyes in the group focusing on the youngest Son.

"Hey, could I call you…"

A mumbled feminine voice cut him off midsentence, "Wait, what?"

Hearing a shift in the conversation, the teenagers all looked to the Eldest in the room. Caleb looked up from the floor, taking in the information being given to him and looked to Pogue who was shifting nervously.

"Okay listen, I want you to go back to your dorm and wait for me there. I'll see you soon, okay?" he ended the call.

Focusing back on the group he spoke to everyone, "He's put a spell on Kate."

"What are you talking about?! What kind of spell?!" Pogue demanded.

"Creation, spiders. They're taking her to a hospital in Gloucester"

"He has Alyssa, we have to go after him." Tyler spat out

Pogue began to rise, breathing heavily as his anger rose.

"Wait, don't do anything until we know…" Caleb tried to calm down his best friend

"We're talking about Kate! Our best friend is missing!" Pogue shouted as he ran out the door.

"Caleb, he has Alyssa!" Reid echoed Tyler and Pogue, still in shock.

"Call her dad, ask if he's heard from her, you don't know where they went?"

"No, I wasn't paying that much attention. I didn't realize we had a rogue warlock on our hands! What should we do?" Tyler's asked

"Get a hold of Victor, if he's with my mom tell him to stay there. Find out if he's heard from Aly. Try calling her cellphone, if she doesn't answer use your powers to do a locating spell. You two should be able to handle that together. I have to go to Sarah to make sure she's okay, and try to find Pogue. Call me after you've got a hold of her dad and keep me informed. Once I get to Sarah, I'll meet you to help with the search."

"Fuck, fuck fuck." Reid yelled as he and Tyler ran up the stairs and rushed to the Hummer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

 **Thank everyone so much for reading, following, and reviewing. I hope you're enjoying it so far. I mapped out all of the chapters to come, and this one ended up being broken up into two parts. I have a lot of twists planned ahead, I hope you stick with me!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes I make along the way, I'm new and without an editor so I'm trying to lone-wolf it, and I might be failing miserably!**

 **Hopefully you stay tuned, and I'm able to dazzle you with what I came up with to help add a little something to this story! Also, I'm not sure what constitutes a Mary-Sue, but could someone tell me if Alyssa is one? I have some character development planned for her, and I really hope not, but knowing is half the battle. Maybe I could fix it if she is!**

 **As always, anything you recognize, I don't own!**

 **-K**  
 **xx**

Waving goodbye to Tyler and Reid, Alyssa shut the large wooden door to her childhood home. Dropping her bag by the front door and ditching her boots she ran up the stairs and into her room. Sitting down onto her bed she took a moment to collect her thoughts and settle on an outfit in her head. Before she started tearing apart her closet, she figured a soundtrack was in order. Scrolling through her Ipod, a smile tugged at her lips. Putting her IPod into its dock, Everything is Alright by Motion City Soundtrack quickly filled her room.

She hummed to herself, mentally amping herself up for her date. She threw her closet doors open, and started tearing through her clothing. Landing on a light wash pair of skinny jeans, and a black chiffon shirt that she layered over a black tank top. Changing quickly she went to her computer desk, the mirror hung over her desk acting as a makeshift vanity. After some consideration, she decided to curl her hair. The length of it made her almost regret her choice but she persevered. Pulling out her make-up bag from one of the drawers, she decided that less was more in this instance. She was unsure what they would be doing and quite honestly felt like her hair was enough effort put forth into her image for the evening.

She decided on a cat-eye liner, sticking close to the lash line and an extra coat of mascara for added volume. She left her face free of foundation and opted for no lip products. Who knew Chase's intentions? She didn't. So she played it safe, in case a goodnight kiss was in her future.

Alyssa looked over at her nightstand, seeing that it was close to six she grabbed a medium leather cross-body bag from a hook on the back of her bedroom door. She made her way downstairs and heard a soft ringing coming from her school bag. She fished out her cellphone and saw Chase was calling. Accepting the call, she smiled for what felt like the millionth time since they agreed to their date.

"Pizza Hut, may I take your order?" She kept a straight face as best she could.

"Actually, I'm here for pick-up." Chase said equally as serious

"You know, gentlemen meet their dates at the door."

"Kind of like this?.." She heard soft knocking as she walked closer to the exit.

Hanging up the phone, and opening the door she laughed as she greeted Chase.

"My, my. Kate really wasn't kidding about you. Chivalry is still alive and kicking."

Chase puts his fingers to the pulse point in his neck, "affirmative, we have a pulse."

Alyssa wrapped him in a hug, his heat enveloped her. A nice contrast to the cool fall-like air. Pulling away he looked her over, "You look beautiful."

"Thank-you," She blushed "I'm not sure I dressed warm enough though. I should probably bring a coat for later."

Chase tutted "If you bring your own, you won't need mine. I brought an extra one for you."

"You're off to a good start, I've got to say."

"Well, maybe you're just not that hard to impress?" Chase raised an eyebrow, smirk pulling at the left side of his face.

"Tread carefully, Collins. You're slipping." Alyssa stuck out her tongue and tucked her phone into her bag.

Chase held the door open and put a hand at the small of her back, "after you."

They walked out to his black Dodge Charger, and she opened the passenger door. His crestfallen face showing her that he'd hopped to do it himself, "Next time, slow poke." She laughed.

He walked around and slid into the driver's side, sliding in and looking far too handsome surrounded by the leather interior. "I've got a couple of things planned, I hope you don't mind?" He asked.

"Lead the way," She motioned her hands towards the windshield, and he started the car. The stereo turned on, and the steady 90's rock fit him perfectly. She turned her head to glance at him, and a glance slowly turned into a stare. He looked back, noticing the quiet, and met her eyes. Blushing at being caught, she looked away. He let it slide, but reached over and took her left hand in his right entwining their fingers.

"Both hands on the wheel, pal." She teased.

"It's a straight drive for a while, five more minutes okay?"

She squeezed his hand in response. "What did Higgin's want today?"

"He gave me back my school I.D. – I guess I lost it."

"That's not so hard to believe, you're all bronze and beauty. Two out of three ain't bad, ya know?"

"You know, you think you're funny…" He chuckled, "but you're not."

"Ahhhh come on." She whined with another squeeze of his hand.

The ride continued with their playful banter until they passed by a small café. Chase pulled over and told her they were close to their destination, and should grab some dinner to go. He pulled a blanket and an extra coat from his trunk, and tossed them into his back seat. Alyssa took his hand first this time and they walked into "Witch's Brew". The place was cozy, and warm. Exactly how she'd imagine a place called Witch's Brew would look and she'd wondered if she should bring the guys here some time. So lost in her train of thought, she didn't realize it was her turn to order until Chase's concerned voice was right beside her, calling her name.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thought…" She apologized, and quickly ordered. As they waited, they took a seat close to the cash register, and to the exit. Chase leaned over and pushed an unruly strand of hair behind her ear.

"This is so much harder than I thought it would be." Chase said, catching Alyssa off guard.

"What do you mean?"

Chase faltered for a moment, seemingly unsure of himself for the first time that evening. "I mean – Being with you is so easy, I feel happy. I didn't even know it was a possibility for me. It's just new, that's all."

Alyssa searched his eyes, feeling like she was missing a lot of the bigger picture of that statement but before they could get any further their order was up.

They loaded back into the car, and fell easily back into lighthearted conversation until they reached the lighthouse. Chase looked at her and joked, "I'm getting out of this car, and I'm hoping that when I do, you'll wait for me to open your door for you."

"We'll just have to wait and see.."Alyssa cocked an eyebrow

Chase opened his door, and Alyssa opened hers at the same time. Their eyes meeting over the roof.

"I'm a modern woman, Chase. What can I say?"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." She laughed.

They found a trail leading to a rock-enclosed part of the beach, lighthouse in view, but still finding their own spot. Laying out the blanket, and beginning to eat their food Chase noticed her phone light blinking from the pocket of her bag. He used his powers, closing his eyes during a pretend cough, and disconnected her phone from service while having her texts sent to his phone instead. The light on her phone died, and he opened his.

"Hey kiddo, check-in time. What are you up to? – Dad"

Closing his phone, Chase focused back in on the animated story Alyssa was telling about growing up with the boys. So enraptured, she didn't even notice his momentary lack of concentration.

"Are you happy to be back in Ipswich?"

Alyssa's mood tensed slightly, deciding to open up about her past. Being vulnerable was a big taboo for her, but she thought she'd chance it. At least once, just to see where it took her. She timidly began her story about her mother. Chase pulling her head to his shoulder as she did. She imagined that he knew the pain she'd gone through, and it eased some of her anxiety about baring her heart.

"All that said, I'm very happy to be back in Ipswich. I just wish the circumstances were different." She said, rubbing her eyes. As the wind blew her hair into her face she realized how dark the sky had become. It had to be getting pretty late.

"Shit, I should call my dad."

Chase panicked, he figured she'd have forgotten and he wouldn't have to put a spell on her so soon. Leaning his head onto hers while squeezing the arm around her shoulder a little tighter his eyes turned onyx and Alyssa drifted off into a magic-induced slumber.

Originally planning on leaving the girl to the wilderness; phoneless and stranded. His stomach dropped at the thought of her being hurt. He knew the Sons would find her, but was worried they wouldn't be the first. He waved his hand over her slight frame, using once more to provide her with a cloaking spell to keep her whereabouts between him and the Sons. Quickly following with a locator spell; this date was a onetime thing but suddenly the thought of always knowing where she was, was too valuable to pass up.

Zipping his coat up around her and running a hand through her hair for what might be the last time, he started back into the direction of his car. Checking his phone he saw that she had too many missed notifications to count, and realized the Creation Spell had worked. The boys knew the fifth Son was home. Throwing his phone into the passenger seat he used, and both he and the car disappeared with the intention of finding the Son with the longest hair. Ignoring the twinge of guilt Alyssa had sparked was easy once he let his anger take the reins.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

 **This Chapter is shorter, and a bit of a build-up. I'm sorry for any cliffhanging feels this leaves you with, but another chapter will be added tomorrow to fill you in on some new details regarding The Elders, and Alyssa. Unfortunately I'm the only editor of this fic, and I know I've made a lot of mistakes along the way! Thank-you all for reading it anyways! There's still a lot of twists and turns in this story's future and I hope you're all enjoying the ride!**

 **From the bottom of my heart, thanks for reading, following, and reviewing!**

 **Anything you recognize, I don't own.**

 **-K**

 **xx**

Victor entered the Danvers' elegant home, and thanked the housekeeper for taking his coat. Making his way to the dining room, he found Evelyn pouring herself a drink.

"Victor," She greeted "Nice to see you again."

"Evelyn," He greeted, wrapping her in a hug. "How have you been?"

Setting her lips into a straight line, she looked to Victor grimly. "Caleb's eighteenth birthday is tomorrow, I think you know exactly how I feel."

Indeed, Victor did. She had expressed her fears about Caleb's ascension many times over the years, confiding them to him and his wife many times. He felt some of her concerns as well. Caleb's ascension signified a shift in the Covenant; almost a passing of the torch.

"The others send their regards, they haven't seen you since the funeral. The Counsel requests that you attend their next meeting." Evelyn looked to Victor, deciding to leave business discussions for another time. "Have you settled back into your home?"

"Yes, Alyssa and I are happy to be back. I think this is exactly what we needed."

Evelyn nodded. You never truly left Ipswich. At least your heart didn't, not when the Covenant was always calling to it.

"Caleb's worried about you…"

"As I worry for him. Something is happening Victor. I can feel it. I am worried about my son, that's a given. His ascension could mean his downfall. But I worry for all of the Covenant. I know my son, and he's keeping something from me. Something big."

"If there's something happening within the Covenant, then there is cause for concern. My daughter is as involved as any of the Sons. The Elder's made that quite clear." Victor sighed, "I should have told her of her involvement long ago. That being said, if something was happening to threaten the boys, she would tell me."

"What makes you so sure?" Evelyn questioned.

"I know my daughter." He mirrored her words back to her.

"Your daughter will find out her role soon enough, there's no need for the stress it would cause her just yet. Ease your mind, you and Lyra made the right decision in waiting to tell her." Evelyn sighed, "Perhaps you're right, maybe we have nothing to fear. But what if you're wrong. It wouldn't hurt to reach out to the others. They must share some of my concerns as their son's birthdays approach."

Victors phone rang softly from his pocket, checking the caller I.D. and becoming disappointed at finding Reid's name instead of Alyssa's appear on the screen. Answering the call, his disappointment turned into utter panic.

"What do you mean you can't find Alyssa?"

Evelyn was all ears as she watched the conversation unfold. Victor's face flickered back and for the between confusion, fear, and anger.

"No she's not with me, I'm at Evelyn's still. Who was she with?"

Straining her ears to hear what was being said on the end of the phone, she heard one name that made all of her fears become her reality.

"Putnam?"

Victor dropped his phone, struggling to rip his keys from his pocket as he sped towards the door. All but throwing the offending nuisance off its hinges, he flew down the steps at unthinkable speed. Evelyn trailing behind him. Opening his Jeep, and throwing himself inside, he tried the keys in the ignition. Finding that the vehicle wouldn't start, he hopped out and looked to the Danvers' matriarch.

"Your keys!? I need your keys! My daughter. He has my girl!" Eyes wild, and voice similar to a snarl, he looked expectantly at the woman.

Evelyn tossed him her keys and watched in horror as he attempted to start the car, once again failing to do so.

"He's made it impossible to leave; impossible to help." Victor ran a hand threw his black hair, blue eyes staring at the woman a few steps away. "Evelyn, you have to call the others."

"It would seem so." Evelyn replied calmly, as if speaking to a wounded animal, "Come inside, Victor."

"Fuck the car, I'll walk the earth if I have to. He can't have her. I lost Lyra, I won't lose our daughter too." Victor spat.

"If we want to find Alyssa, we'll need all the help we can get. He went after Alyssa to hurt the Covenant, Victor. If it's Putnam's lineage, he's after more than a teenage girl who grew up with the Sons. He's after the Sons themselves. Think of what this means, they're all in danger. Their parents have a right to know, and The Elders have a right to know. We can't do anything without them."

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Evelyn. I have never once questioned my allegiance to The Order, or to The Elders. But she's my daughter, I lose everything if I lose her. She doesn't even know of her gift; she has no idea how to protect herself. We raised them together so she wouldn't fear them, so she would welcome her position. We didn't teach her how to protect herself. Her gift is all she has, and she doesn't even know it exists."

"She won't be the only one he's after, Victor. He's coming after them all. He preyed on her naivety, there's still hope he hasn't realized the role your family plays. He's using her as a scare tactic. If you wish to find her, I'd suggest you calm down. Be strong for Alyssa; Lyra would expect that from you." Evelyn started strong in order to gain his attention, but softened as she continued.

Victor's demeanor turning somber, "Evelyn – I'm sorry…"

He was cut off by the sound of Evelyn's phone ringing, she smiled softly at Victor. Showing him no apology was necessary, she answered the call.

"Reid, where are you?" Motherly tone intact, she took control of the situation. After a few moments of discussion it was decided that Reid and Tyler were to head to the Larose's house. Needing something of Alyssa's to perform a spell to locate the missing girl.

Her heart fell when she was told of Pogue and Kate, the sadness eating at her for a short time, until it burned a rage within her soul. After asking about Caleb she ended the call, and searched through her contacts until she came across Beatrice Parry's phone number. She planned on calling reinforcements into the situation.

"We're calling the others, this ends now."

Raising the phone to her ear once more,

"Beatrice, I'm with Victor." Evelyn allowed a moment for response, "I understand that Pogue has been admitted to Gloucester's Medical Centre. It would appear that the Putnam line is still very much alive, and Goody Pope was telling the truth. All of the Sons are in grave danger. I think it's time to call for a meeting, wouldn't you agree?"

There was a pause, as she listened closely to Pogue's mother.

"Of Course. Once you feel Pogue is in stable enough condition, I will ask Caleb to watch over him in your absence. Alyssa's been taken. I think it best that the families are together during this time. I will call the other parents, and contact The Elders. Well wishes, my friend."

Evelyn then made similar calls to the Simms and Garwin families. After letting out a long held breath she looked to Victor once more. He had retrieved his phone and dialed Alyssa's number endlessly.

"It's time, you'll need to call The Elders. We need to talk to them about this. This was a careless oversight, and it could cost us dearly."

Victor grimaced, if there had been an oversight it had been at the fault of one of his ancestors. The thought slowly ate away at him as he dialed the number.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all!**

 **As promised, here is another chapter! I'm on fire with these updates, for some reason all I can think about at work is how I want this story to play out. It will continue past the movie. If you like what you read at the end of it all I also have a plot for a sequel brewing!**

 **As always, I'm so sorry for any mistakes made. I'm using google for some information, some aspects of the movie, and also taking some information from the mini-comic series with the same name, and similar characters.**

 **As I'm the only editor, I do miss mistakes. Bronze (brawns*) and beauty for example. :P But it's too late to edit it now!**

 **Anything you recognize, I don't own! But I wish I could! Thank you so much for your reviews, follows, and for taking the time and reading. If you like a storyline, let me know! and if you don't, let me know! I'm running with my ideas but I'm always open to suggestion!**

 **-K**

 **xx**

Alyssa knew she was trapped within a spell – though she couldn't explain how she knew. Her vision felt clouded, like being surrounded by a fog. Twitching her fingers, she felt relief at being able to move. She slowly lifted her head from its soft spot on the ground. Looking around, she found herself in a room lit only by a flickering candle and an old fireplace. Grimoires lined multiple shelfs, and the smell of old library books hung heavy in the air. She looked to the antique desk under a window which held no light. She guessed that it must be nighttime, wherever she was. Walking slowly to the desk she saw her name in beautiful cursive writing on the parchment. Thumbing the paper, she took in her surroundings.

It looked like a library; but unlike any that she'd ever been in before. Though she knew she'd never stepped foot in this particular athenaeum before, she felt a sense of belonging. Looking to the fireplace, she saw a picture of her mother, and her father framed on the mantle. They looked quite young, it was obviously taken before her conception. Beside the picture sat a plain pine-wood jewellery box; pulling open the lid she found a strange silver pendant hanging from a strong silver chain. Recognizing it to be the mark of the Covenant, she pondered it curiously. Pogue, Caleb, Tyler, and Reid never took theirs off. How did this one get here?

A bang echoed from the desk she'd already studied. Slipping the necklace into the jacket Chase had given her, before making her way cautiously back to the desk. She noticed a drawer ajar that she didn't remember seeing before. Pulling it further open, she saw the beady eyes of multiple black snakes staring back at her, poised to strike. She knew snakes were often symbols of tapping into an untamed part of one's self, but she didn't know how she knew that either.

The snake lunged, its jaws finding purchase in the flesh of the forearm she'd used to protect her face. Her dreams only got worse from that point on.

* * *

The parents of the Sons arrived fairly quickly after Evelyn's calls were made. Each couple finding a spot within the lavishly decorated Danvers living room. Beatrice and Wayne Parry were the last to arrive, after Rosalind and Glenn Simms, and Meredith and Joseph Garwin. Victor and Evelyn stood by the fireplace, whispering quietly to one another before Victor called The Counsel to order.

"Caleb called, he and Sarah Wenham are with Pogue. He plans on introducing her to William Danvers III tonight." Victor explained.

"Is that an appropriate decision?" Glenn asked, clearly uncomfortable with the young boy's choice.

"It's his to make." Joseph told his friend, nodding at Victor to continue.

"It _is_ soon for the amount of time the two have known each other, but this situation is extraordinary. She deserves to know; and if Caleb believes she is trustworthy then I support his decision. Chase Collin's came to him today, when he picked Sarah up from the Dormitory. He wants Caleb to Will him his power at his ascension."

Victor looked to each parent, allowing time to process the information.

"Who is Chase? A witch from a neighbouring Covenant?" Rosalind questioned

"No, he's a part of ours." Evelyn explained.

"That's not possible." Said Joseph. Unknowingly echoing his son, Reid.

"It is, this would prove Hagen was John Putnam's illegitimate son. Chase Collins is really Chase Goodwin Pope.. He's under the impression that more power will keep his body young." Victor explained. "He came into his powers alone, no one from the Covenant kept track of his existence. Believing the Putnam line to be dead, there was no reason to. The Power's seduction has been too great for many witches with the proper training." Victor looked to Evelyn.

"Alone, it would be too seductive to stop using." Wayne finished.

A knock was heard at the door, Evelyn left to allow The Elders into her home. The Elders consisted of two of the Son's grandfathers. Ulysses Garwin and William Danvers II, the remaining two held body's strong enough to keep them engaged in the Covenant's affairs, and minds as sharp as tacks. Their seniority within the Covenant had left them obligated to uphold The Order; a set of governing laws, dictated by The First who were the original five of the Covenant.

"Good evening, my sincerest apologies Beatrice, Wayne.." Ulysses looked to Victor. "And to you, Victor."

"What's he talking about?" Glenn spoke, confused as to why Victor's name had ended up on that list.

"Chase has cast a creation spell on Kate Tunney, Assaulted Pogue, and Caleb. He has threatened Sarah Wenham. And he has taken Alyssa. He's cloaked her location from us, his powers are greater than we imagined." Ulysses' explanation coming to a pause, he looked to William.

"We do not believe that he knows of the Larose family's long history as Scribes to the Covenant. To our knowledge, none of the libraries have been entered by anyone other than Victor, Ulysses and myself. Keeping many of our secrets safe, for now. This young man is smart, his ascension gave him powers stronger than we've seen. His real father willed him his powers in hopes that Chase would exact revenge upon our Covenant. He hopes to prevent aging by obtaining more power, his father's hate for us allowed the boy to believe death is preventable, that the body will not wear down no matter how powerful he becomes." William stopped, to look to Victor. "Our concern is keeping Caleb from harm, while trying to keep Chase alive. He is a danger to himself, and to others but we need whatever information he can provide us. We hope to fill in some of the missing pieces of his family tree, so that Victor may add it to The Book."

Victor laughed, but it held no mirth.

"And what of my daughter?" Victor scoffed, "You expect me to uphold my fealty to The Order, while Alyssa is in the hands of a murderer? To do nothing to protect my family?"

"Victor, your concern does not fall upon deaf ears. We will get Alyssa back. As your family supported ours during the Trials of Salem, so shall we support yours. The gift bestowed to your family was never recanted. No harm shall come to a Larose by means of magic. She will be safe from any ill will this young man harbours. Any spells cast upon her thus far were with no intent to harm. It is your job to remain unbiased, to document history for future Covenant's generations as it plays out. Archiving only the truth so that we all may learn from our triumphs as well as our mistakes. Magic will not be the downfall of Alyssa Larose, ease your mind and take comfort. The sooner Caleb and the rest of the Sons defeat Chase, the sooner we set out to find Alyssa." Ulysses told Victor.

The room was silent, if a pin had dropped anyone present would have been able to tell you of its whereabouts.

"It's not only magic I'm now concerned about. Incubi were fables in accordance to The Book; the widow who spoke of one was written to be raving mad. Demons are not magic. If my daughter is alone, and there are forces we thought to be dead for centuries, there is no telling what lurks in the shadows. I will not have my daughter forgotten because her role to this Covenant is deemed secondary. She is not of less importance to me. She is my only child. I have remained neutral while assisting the Covenant for years, as my father had, and his father before. I kept any magic from ever reaching public forums. I have put my life in danger countless times for you and your families. You mean to tell me that you won't help me find my daughter until Chase is brought to you for information?" Victor asked, looking Ulysses in the eyes.

"We mean to tell you that we absolutely can't expend the power it would take to find Alyssa, right now. Scribes are important, but without the Sons there would be no Covenant. The Order binds our hands on this matter Victor, and you know that." William tried to calm the rage within Victor.

"This is unbelievable. Five witches in one room, and you all refuse to help find a teenage girl. What good are powers if you're too scared to use them? The laws need to be revised. I lost my wife, and you're all more than content to watch me lose my daughter too." Victor was in disbelief.

"Caleb may need my power tomorrow, I do not intend to throw my ability to help my grandson away. I believe every man and his wife, in here, feels the same. Their sons will all ascend within the year. More threats could arise. Alyssa is a capable young woman, have faith in your daughter. She is very much like Lyra, I have faith she will prove to you that she can fight her own battles." William said with finality. "As I understand it, Reid and Tyler are looking for her as we speak. Their powers are still innocent, it doesn't age them to use. Allow them to locate her, if possible. If they can't find her by tomorrow at noon we will have to call off the search to reconvene and discuss how to proceed with tomorrow night."

Running a hand over his face Victor considered their words, using may actually kill The Elders, he reasoned. Wishing that they would in that moment so he could be rid of them. The Son's fathers would likely help him, if Ulysses and William hadn't refused. The Order is clear that The Elders remain unquestioned, they'd allowed Victor to say what he'd wished out of understanding of his situation. He could be stripped of his role and he knew it. Choosing to leave before he told them how little he would care over the loss of title among the Covenant, he quickly asked Beatrice for her car keys.

"Chase spelled the vehicles to stop me from looking for my daughter. Please, Beatrice. I need to find her. Your car wasn't here when he tampered with them. I need to get home to help Reid and Tyler look for her. If I only have until noon tomorrow, I need all the time I can get."

Beatrice handed them over in a heartbeat. She respected The Order of the Covenant, but knew everyone including The Elders wanted to help to find the girl. She feared that using magic would only aid Chase in learning more about the powers they reserved. The element of surprise could mean everything if it came down to a war.

"It's nothing personal Victor, though I'm sure it feels that way." Wayne said, putting an arm around his wife's thin frame as if reading her thoughts.

"Just…don't." Victor said, defeated.

* * *

Reid and Tyler frantically searched around Alyssa's room for something they knew she held dear to her heart to complete the spell. So far they'd come up with her IPod, Sketchbook, a framed picture of her and her mom, and a drumstick she'd caught at a System of a Down concert.

Trying the locating spell with each object, and coming up empty handed each time, they were beginning to lose their patience.

"I don't understand. What are we doing wrong?" Tyler asked, voice strained.

"Nothing Baby Boy, we just need to find something that means more to her than this shit." Throwing the drumstick across the room, Reid let out a yell.

"She's got the locket her mom gave her, so that's not an option." Tyler stated to himself.

"If her IPod wasn't the next best thing, then we're fucked. There's nothing she loves more than that."

Victor walked through the door, and called out to the boys.

"No, you're right. She loves no **THING** more than her Ipod. But she does love some **ONE** more.." Tyler trailed off.

 _"VICTOR!"_ they yelled in unison

He charged into the room, asking if they'd found her yet.

"No, we need you to do the spell. We need the one thing she holds closest to her heart to complete it. We were looking for things, but knowing Alyssa, it's definitely family." Reid explained.

Lighting the candles and holding their hands over the map once more, they willed for Alyssa's location. Asking Victor to use a shot-glass to basically Ouija an answer out of the map.

"Are you sure this is how it works? This wasn't in The Book." Victor grumbled.

"It's not like we've ever done this before, V." Reid answered

Tyler was holding the picture of Alyssa and her mother, musing over an idea before he tested his theory. He might be able to do it on his own, but it would take more power than he was sure he had. Building up the confidence, he conjured a Darkling.

The room grew colder, darker as the candles blew out. Wind picked up in the room, though the window wasn't open and each of the men could see their own breath. Lyra's transparent silhouette formed in front of Alyssa's desk. Though the room suggested otherwise, the Darkling had no ill-intention. Tyler's innocent nature seemingly being passed through to his spell. Lyra looked to each boy in the room, her face reminded each of them of the girl they were looking for, though her hair was an auburn hue. Victor finally worked up the courage to speak.

"Did one of you do this?"

"I…I.. think I did." Tyler explained, "I knew that if Lyra were here, she'd find Alyssa, come hell or high water. I think I just willed it, and it happened."

"Can she? Tell us where Alyssa is, I mean?" Reid stuttered

"She can if she's tied to the real Lyra, it depends on how linked she is with reality. Chases' were just images, it depends solely on Tyler's abilities." Victor explained, choosing to leave out how angelic Lyra looked. After stories of Incubi he wasn't ready to believe that angels might exist. Witches were enough for his family to deal with.

"Try asking her V." Tyler's voice wavered.

"Ly, Where's Alyssa?" Lyra looked to Victor, as if seeing him for the first time her eyes grew wider. The look of indifference never left her face though.

"Honey, we need to find our little girl. Do you know where she is?" Victor tried again, this time receiving no response.

Victor ran a hand through his hair, "I don't think its working."

"Damn it Mrs. Larose, where is Alyssa?!" Reid shouted, causing the Darkling to jump and look to the map.

"Reid!" Tyler yelled, a horrified look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

"You're so insensitive, dude."

Victor didn't hear anything, not even Reid's shouting. Too entranced by his late wife's image still examining the map as if searching for her favourite toy.

"Lyra," He whispered as he moved close. "Please, please tell me where she is. Do this for me. Just this. Please don't let me lose the only thing I have left. Losing you was Hell."

Lyra shook her head, "That wasn't Hell." She said as she pointed to Marblehead on the map, though giving no specific location in Marblehead.

"What Alyssa is dreaming about, that is Hell."

The three men took off to Tyler's hummer, Chase slowly appearing in Alyssa's room. He had decided earlier to check in on her dreams, and since falling asleep they'd only gotten more horrific. He might be worried about her sanity if his victories tonight didn't make him _so damn giddy_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again,**

 **I worked on this story a lot today to ensure that I have a spooky chapter to upload on Halloween! I've never written something with the sole intent to be sort of thrilling, so hopefully you guys like it. I'm uploading two chapters today so that the story is where it needs to be to upload tomorrows chapter!**

 **As always, anything you recognize I don't own. Thank you for following, reviewing, and for reading. It means a lot, honestly.**

Let me know if you guys want longer chapters! And thank-you for looking past any errors that I make along the way.

 **You guys are the best!**

 **-K**

 **xx**

Victor drove the Hummer furiously. Keeping his foot on the gas, and peddle to the floor. He turned a forty minute leisure drive into a twenty-five minute race. Imagining all the horrible things that could have happened to his daughter caused the whole ride to Marblehead to be torture.

"I don't get it, Alyssa works for the Covenant?" Reid asked for clarification.

"Not yet, but she could. All the grimoires, spell books, even The Book itself were written by Scribes. My forefathers, Alyssa's forefathers. It's in her blood."

"And she doesn't know?" Tyler was stupefied.

"It wasn't important – events like these haven't happened in centuries. We weren't going to tell her until after high school. Spenser was preparation. The better the education, the better the Scribe." Victor explained.

"Alyssa wouldn't have turned down the title. She loves the Covenant." Reid said adamantly

"There's more to it than just caring for the Sons, Reid. She has to remain impartial. Remove herself from the situation, and write laws she doesn't always agree with. It's a daunting charge. The more dysfunctional the generation, the harder her job is. It's not the Covenants tendency to ensure all the men get along. Each witch is unique, and rifts have happened before. Wars fought between Sons. Scribes relive the hardships of their friends through their texts. Do you understand how hard that can be? Why I wouldn't want that for her? The loss of her mother was hard enough, what if you all lose Caleb after tomorrow? She'll be the one who has to put that on paper." Victor sighed.

"She'll need a job with the newspaper, to cover up any suspicions that ever rise from the four of you having powers. Four, now five, seventeen and eighteen year olds with limitless power – she's charged with keeping that secret. If you don't learn how to archive properly, you can get lost in the pages. The Covenant is known for the heartaches they've caused, as well as their victories. She can be fragile, I don't want this to break her."

Tyler fidgeted in the back seat, "we'd never let that happen."

"It can't always be helped." Victor mumbled as he saw the Marblehead Welcome sign.

"They'd have went to the lighthouse. If I were on a date, I'd take her there." Reid suggested. Forever the ladies' man.

After an hour of searching with no luck, the three men started to worry. She should have been there, it shouldn't have been so hard. Tyler and Reid could feel the cloaking spell, but couldn't decipher where it was at its strongest. Just that it was here. They followed every trail, walked along the beach, even tore into the lighthouse. Alyssa was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Chase watched carefully from a distance. The water was higher than when he'd left Alyssa on the beach. If it got any higher oxygen was going to be a major concern. He debated his options for a moment, when Aaron Abott and his girlfriend Kira found the clearing Alyssa's body was hidden in. An idea formed, and he put it into motion. Lifting the cloaking spell slowly.

Kira and Aaron had leaned against the rock enclosure the found on the beach, Aaron bringing Kira into his arms. Kissing her slowly, until he heard a sudden cough nearby. He saw waves crashing into a small female body but couldn't make out anything else. Taking the flashlight he'd set into the sand, he shined it on the woman, slowly walking closer.

"Alyssa?" Whispered Kira

Aaron went into overdrive. Pulling her from the approaching shore line and onto dryer ground.

"Kira, you need to go get help!" He said as he made sure she was breathing.

Kira stood still, like a deer in headlights.

"Move!"

And she bolted, leaving the flashlight. It was amazing she could see where she was going, but she made it back to the main trail with relative ease. Her years of playing soccer finally paying off. Spotting a blonde boy around her age she urged her legs on, breaking any record she'd ever set in speed.

"You need to help me, there's a girl.." Kira got no further than that. The boy that she now recognized as Reid, was already running behind her, yelling to someone that he'd found Alyssa.

When they reached the enclosure she heard more voices, and she assumed the rest of the search party had shown up.

"She's breathing – she's breathing." Aaron repeated over and over.

"We need to get her out of here, she's freezing." Tyler said to Victor who was already scooping his daughter into his arms.

"Run ahead, open the door. You're driving. Keys are in my right pocket." Victor said in response. Tyler did what he was told, and took off. Reid used to dry her clothes but the shivering continued.

"Is sh-she going to be okay?" Reid half asked – half yelled.

"She has to be." Victor whispered.

When they got to the Hummer, Victor climbed in still holding his daughter. Aaron and Kira were behind them moments later. Far enough that they hadn't seen Reid use.

"Follow us back to my house." Victor said to Aaron who nodded in reply.

* * *

The drive back was filled with questions from the two boys who had a hard time focusing on the road. If Victor wasn't so panicked himself he would have driven. Turning back every few moments, the boys rapidly fired off questions about her wellbeing at him.

Victor brushed her hair off of her face and held her tighter. He'd never been more scared in his whole life than he was in that moment. Tears began to form in his eyes and he whispered his love to her softly. Only loud enough for her to hear. If she truly was in hell, if her dreams were so cruel, he feared for her. The fear of a father finding his daughter in a freezing lake felt pretty close to hell, and he didn't wish that on anyone.

"Call Caleb, tell him we've found her. Tell him to call his mother and let her know too." Victor instructed. Enjoying the reprieve the phone call brought him from their questions.

"Caleb just got home, Beatrice and Wayne are with Sarah at the hospital. Sarah knows everything." Reid said, after hanging up his phone.

"Aly, baby. Come on. Wake up" Victor ran his thumb over her forehead, "Come on, Aly Cat."

"Why won't she wake up?" Tyler asked.

"We have to get her to Caleb. He's the strongest, maybe he can reverse whatever has her so knocked out." Reid mused allowed. "I'll text him to meet us at your place." Apparently he had been speaking to Victor, though he hardly noticed.

"Come on, Bright Eyes. Look at me." Victor tried again.

The Sons in the front seat shared a look. Alyssa wasn't waking up, Victor's attempts were useless. They didn't understand the devotion Victor felt for his daughter, wouldn't know his fear until they had children of their own. Victor wouldn't give up for anything in the world.

"Chase is dead. He's so fucking dead." Reid mumbled as he texted Caleb.

When they arrived at the Larose's, Victor passed Alyssa's form to Tyler. Instructing him to bring her upstairs and find as many blankets as he could, to tear the curtains down if he had to. He wiped away some tears that had fallen from his eyes and turned to Aaron and Kira who were exiting the young Abbott's pick-up.

"I can't ever thank you enough Aaron, Kira. You saved my baby girl."

"Shouldn't we take her to a hospital or something?" Aaron asked, his worry evident on his face.

"We've got her from here, she'll be okay. She'll be okay." Victor said, half to Aaron, half to himself.  
"Call my dad's house tomorrow and let me know how she is?" Aaron asked, having known the Larose family since he was a boy. He, Alyssa, and the Sons all went to summer camp together. As much as pissing off the Sons made him laugh, he didn't want to see any of them truly hurt. Alyssa had always been nice to him, even as a shy child. He especially didn't want to see her harmed.

"Of course, of course. Safe drive home, Aaron." Victor pulled him into a hug. "You're a good kid, both of you. I owe you everything."

"She'd have done the same for us Mr. Larose. Don't forget to call, okay?"

With that Aaron took Kira's hand and headed back to his truck, not waiting to watch them disappear, Victor turned back to the house and started a mad dash to his daughter.

Caleb was only moments behind, Evelyn in tow.

"She won't wake up. We've tried everything. Every spell we can think of, but we're either not strong enough or something is very wrong." Tyler explained the situation.

"He's done something, something to keep her this way. This has nothing to do with our power." Reid added, somewhat indignantly.

Evelyn took Victors hand, "Alyssa is a fighter, and she'll come back to you."

Victor squeezed her hand in response and allowed more tears to fall. The group fell silent, allowing Caleb to try to wake her.

"Reid's not wrong. There's a barrier, something blocking me from bringing her back. He's created a wall, almost like a password. His power has a signature, he's made it so only he can wake her. From what I can tell, she's not in any pain. Her heartrate is skyrocketing though. Something is scaring her."

Victor inhaled, "He found a loophole. For fuck's sake."

"He what?" Tyler asked

"He can't hurt her, the Covenant guards the Larose's from magic that would do us harm. Magic isn't the only thing that can cause harm though, whatever dreams he's giving her, those can hurt her." Victor explained.

"Dreams…Victor, what if she's having THE dreams. What if The First are using this as an opportunity to explain her importance? Didn't you once tell me how terrifying The First can be?" Evelyn asked.

Suddenly it dawned on Victor, Evelyn was right. The boys had never used this type of magic on her, had never really used on her at all other than for pranks. The First very well could be speaking to her through her dreams. He'd hoped that he'd be able to tell her in his own words, to explain why he'd kept it secret.  
"It could be, we need to find a way to get her out of this." Victor said out loud.

"I don't know that it's possible, V. It's like my powers run into a brick wall every time I try." Reid told him.

Caleb received a text, "Pogue's awake. We need to go check on him, find out if he has any ideas."

Evelyn turned to Victor, "Beatrice, she may need me."

"If any of you think of something that might help, please call." Victor sounded broken

"We'll be back, we won't leave her like this Victor. Chase won't need to wake her, we will. He'll never get that close to her again." Tyler said vehemently.

"We will be back, Victor. We'll have a plan." Caleb squeezed his shoulder and led the other three out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10 (Halloween Special)

**Hello!**

 **So this chapter is shorter, but only because I decided I wanted to thank all the readers and followers of this story by giving them a Halloween update with a darker theme! It does tie into the story, though I thought it up last minute, which is very exciting. It won't be a filler chapter, and will have some key elements as we move along! If you need a soundtrack, I would suggest Apocalyptica's song Path (Instrumental, Vol. I), or most songs from their Cult album. Though it isn't necessary.**

 **If this isn't your cup of tea, you don't have to read this chapter to read the next update which will be up tomorrow for the story to line up in the end. It will still all make sense. We're only about halfway through this fic, and I still have some twists and turns for you!**

 **I tried to write elements of fear into this chapter. If it falls short, I'm sorry! Hopefully you all enjoy it!**

 **Thanks again, for reading, following, and reviewing. Anything you recognize, I don't own!**

 **Happy Halloween.**

 **-K**

 **xx**

 _Alyssa left the library, finally finding a door in the darkness. Taking the sleeves off of Chase's tan jacket with a knife she found, she made a tourniquet for the wound on her forearm. It was bleeding more than expected, black veins surrounding the wound. The snake's venom that had entered her bloodstream turned it to fire, and the ache was unbearable. Walking down a long hall way, lit only by torches that were bolted to the wall, she went looking for something. She knew that was silly, and she didn't know what she was looking for, but her pulse raced and palms sweat whenever she thought about giving up the search._

 _The hallway was narrow, only room for three people to walk side by side. She took in the red walls, and wooden floor. More scenery she didn't recognize, but seemed so familiar._

 _She opened the first door she approached, to her right. Taking a deep breath, and stepping inside. This room only had a wooden table in the center, but the window allowed light to seep in. A welcome change to the library, but a thought occurred to her._

 _'Weird, I hadn't known I was in the hall that long.' She thought to herself._

 _As she let go of the door and stepped inside, it slammed behind her. She ran to the exit, but found it locked behind her. Huffing in frustration she turned back to the furniture that had caught her attention in the first place._

 _As she drew closer, she saw a lonely magnifying glass occupying the table. She knew this symbol too; magnifying glasses could mean trying to find your own abilities. Judging yourself, and what you were capable of._

 _"The greatest magnifying glasses in the world are a man's own eyes when they look upon his own person." She said aloud._

 _Whispers started within the room, though she could see she was alone. She looked all around her, turning in circles. The voices building but still inaudible. It felt like this went on for hours until the room suddenly stopped speaking, silence filled the air once more._

 _She turned in a circle again, and when she faced the door, it was wide open._

 _As she made her way through the door, it slammed behind her._

 _Where she expected to find the hallway, she found her bare feet standing on top of the greenest grass she'd ever seen. When she looked up again, a forest she didn't remember seeing, was now burning before her. The blaze of it heating her cheeks. She suddenly understood that everything in this dream had meaning, and she knew the symbols it was giving her, but she didn't know what the fuck it was trying to say._

 _ **"WHAT?"** she screamed, running as far away from the fire as she could. **"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME?!"**_

 _Suddenly her forearm seared with pain, and the whispers began again. As she came to a clearing in the woods, one by one the voices died down until she could understand what was being said._

 _'The enemy of my enemy is my friend. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. The enemy of my enemy is my friend.'_

 _A young boy, about thirteen years old, with wild blue eyes and curly brown hair walked into the clearing. He was the one talking._

 _"What do you mean, who is your enemy?"_

 _He looked at her for the first time, and cocked his head._

 _"Do you see them too?" He asked_

 _"See what?"_

 _"The spiders."_

 _She looked down, and saw the ground was moving and crawling beneath her. She didn't see grass, or her own bare feet anymore, just billions of arachnids. As she began to stomp around and scream she looked up, and she was back in the library. Running to close the drawer she'd scrambled away from before, she stopped the snakes from escaping. Low hisses emitting from the desk._

 _She decided it was safest to stay in the room that played the least tricks on her and didn't try to escape again. Instead she found paper and pencils and drew pictures of everything she'd seen. Of the snakes, the table with the magnifying glass, the door slamming, blurry images of men and women whispering nonsense, a grassy field surrounding a burning forest, the image of the dazed young boy with the words he'd said, and finally a face she didn't recognize._

 _She hadn't even realized she'd been drawing it until it was done. She'd zoned out for this drawing, and couldn't decipher for how long. The haze slowly lifted as she realized it was still dark outside of the window. She looked back down to take a better look at the last drawing, horrified by what met her._

 _She'd started at the bottom of the image, its neck horribly thick and exposed veins dangling like ripped weeds from a garden. Its jaws were open and elongated, its tongue hung out. The appendage was almost as black as the large gaping hole used to hold its jagged teeth. Its nose was its only human characteristic, the wrinkles on its cheeks, jutting brow bone and around its eyes made it look quite old. Atop its head sat a pair of upward facing horns, pointed at the tips._

 _The remaining two facts about the picture haunted her most. Its eye; sockets were sunken in, and rimmed with bruising. Completely free of any white, finding black instead. The Iris looked a paler shade, possibly grey. They seemed to stare into your soul, for hours she found herself lost in its stare._

 _She flicked her gaze to the very top of the page, where a note was scratched in red. It appeared to be her writing, but all of her drawings including this one were in lead. She looked at her hand, not understanding where the colour change had come from and saw that her tourniquet had been thrown across the room, blood from her wound covering the pencil in her hand but getting nowhere else. The injury no longer hurt, but the black and purple veining were now more prominent. Looking back up to the words she read them to herself "He will come as your friend, but know him as your enemy."_

 _She stood abruptly as the eyes on the page seemed to shift. Considering tossing the drawings in their entirety into the blaze within the fireplace, she put them with the necklace inside of her coat pocket instead. She'd analyze all of this later._

 _The door to the library opened, and a tall, thin man with black hair and tanned skin walked into the room. He wore all black, and his brown eyes studied the girl in front of him. Looking at the flipped chair, and papers thrown about, then looking back to her. He reminded her of Caleb._

 _"You're a Larose, but not the one I expected to find." He observed,_

 _"And who are you? Where am I?"_

 _"I am Charles Danvers, of The First Covenant. You are in the home I built."_

 _Alyssa felt a pulling sensation and the room around her lost its sharpness, the fog returning to her vision once more._

 _"You are being returned, child. You may take the items you've stored in your pocket, but you must heed your own warning in years to come. The Covenant's internal battle will seem like child's play soon enough. The enemy of your enemy is your friend, but watch for those who feign friendship. They are the devils in disguise. Trust the covenant, including the fifth son." Charles said, as he faded away._

* * *

Alyssa felt her consciousness slowly come back, she blinked her eyes a few times and stared into the face of Chase Collin's once more. The anger she felt was bubbling up at a rapid pace.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again!**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I do writing it! I know I've made mistakes and continue to, but I sincerely hope they don't stop you from reading. It's just me editing so it's bound to happen, and I'm trying to be super careful! I'm also going to attempt to make the chapters longer, as I feel that we're getting to a part in the story that calls for it!**

 **All your reviews, follows, and really just taking the time to read my story, mean the world to me. I'm so thankful for you all!**

 **Anything you recognize, I don't own!**

 **-K**

Edited!: I'm so sorry, I forgot to express that this is HAGAN POPE III, much like William Danvers III.

 **xx**

Caleb was once again in the hospital, visiting more in the last day than he had his whole life. He remembered a time, when the boys all came into their power, he and the other Sons took turns within the hospital walls. Spells took time to finesse, and at the age of thirteen they'd had more power than brains. It was only natural that accidents would happen.

Caleb remembered a time in particular, out by the Ipswich River, that he and the others had decided to use their powers to add extra force to swing an old tire hanging by a rope on a tree over the waterline while jumping in. Caleb being the eldest, went first. The waterline wasn't high enough, and he hit bottom with so much momentum that he broke his ankle. Pogue never left his side during his entire stay.

Walking to the room where his best friend stayed, he thought over everything that Chase said. He couldn't allow Chase to win. He wouldn't let him near his family. Taking Alyssa had been too close of a call; on top of how much injury he'd inflicted upon Pogue, and the danger he'd put Kate and Sarah in. Caleb had had enough.

Walking through the doors to Pogue's room he smiled weakly at Mr. and Mrs. Parry.

"Caleb." Greeted Wayne, Beatrice hugging him.

"How is he?"

"Awake." Pogue croaked.

"We'll give you boys a minute." Beatrice placed a guiding hand on her husband's arm.

"My mom went to the cafeteria to get some coffee, she was hoping that maybe you'd join her." Caleb nodded.

Once Pogue's parents left, he looked to Caleb, "You look like shit, brother."

And it was true, the dark circles under his eyes were standing out against his skin. His eyes looked weary - like he spent too much time overthinking. His eyebrows seemed to be in a constant state of furrow.

"I feel like shit. Reid, Tyler, and Victor found Alyssa. We can't wake her from whatever trance spell he's cast on her. His spell was too intricate, tangled, like he was blocking my powers. I couldn't lift it and I'm worried he may be the only one who can. She's having some type of dreams that are forcing her body into shock, The First are visiting her."

"The First?" Pogue's brow furrowed to match his friend's, "Why?"

"Alyssa is more connected to us than we thought. She's more than just a childhood friend." Caleb explained the support of the Larose family to the Covenant, how Alyssa was more involved than she knew. She was being groomed to take up writing their history, their stories.

"She's going to be so pissed her dad kept that from her." Pogue stated, adjusting his hospital gown.

"I think we're all a little shocked," Reid said as he and Tyler walked into the room, food stuffed into his arms. "I don't know about you guys but I'm starving."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "We need to focus on how to wake up Alyssa, and how to keep Chase from coming after Caleb."

"I can't help Alyssa on an empty stomach, and neither can you Baby Boy. Eat up." Reid chucked a chocolate bar at the youngest Son's head.

Pogue raised the head of the hospital bed, as Reid and Tyler sat in two of the visitors chairs. Caleb stood alert, practically bouncing foot to foot. Hopped up on adrenaline and frustration.

"I have to meet him at the Putnam Barn, I don't think there is any way around that. I have to beat him at his own game." Caleb said.

"I told you before, he's too powerful. You're not going to beat him on his own turf, Caleb. That's ridiculous." Pogue ground out, clenching his jaw.

"I don't have a choice in the matter, he's threatened everyone who matters to me. I can't let him win."

"What about our parents?" Reid asked

"The Elders? There are people who can help you - help us. We're in this together." Tyler added

"I can't let anyone else get involved. Like Pogue said, he's too powerful. This is my fight, he wants my powers." Caleb stated, leaving no room for argument.

"What are we going to do about Alyssa?" Pogue looked to Caleb, "Why did he go after her in the first place? Does he know about her family?"

"We don't think so. As far as we know, she's a safeguard. She can't wake up if he doesn't will it, and he won't will it if he doesn't win. If he dies, she's trapped." Caleb sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "I'll have to disarm him, weaken his defences. I can't risk killing him, and leaving her like that."

"I thought magic couldn't hurt Alyssa, it's her Gift from our ancestors?" Pogue questioned.

"She's technically not in any real harm, physically. Emotionally, we don't know. It depends on what's happening in her trance. Her body is reacting poorly to the spell though. Maybe it will eventually pull her out of it, on its own. I can't take that chance though." Caleb said.

"So that's it, decision made?" Reid asked Caleb, incredulously.

"We play the hand we're dealt, Reid." Caleb narrowed his eyes, "I'll need you at the house tomorrow, before the dance. You and Tyler will be taking Sarah, he won't go after her in the open. She'll be safest in a crowd."

"That's bullshit." Reid grumbled.

"We'll meet you at your place, don't worry Caleb." Tyler told him.

Caleb nodded to him, thankful that at least one of the younger Sons were listening. Tyler stood, looking at Reid and waited for him to do the same. The two boys exited the room, needing a good nights sleep.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Pogue asked

"I have no idea, but it's the best shot we have." The Danvers Son sighed, he truly had no idea what would happen tomorrow. Who knew turning eighteen would be so hard?

* * *

Chase sat on the floor, losing his patience by each passing in a spell in the corner of Alyssa's room. Victor hadn't left her side for one moment, and it was grating his nerves. He kept careful watch of Alyssa's dreams and realized she needed to be pulled out. Something was wrong, her body was reacting too hard to the dreams her trance had caused. He couldn't return her if her father wouldn't leave her alone, he wouldn't expose himself because his insurance policy's body couldn't take the power.

He felt anxious as her heart jolted once more and he tried his best to see through her eyes - the images blurry at best. He saw a man entering a dimly lit room, her arm was wounded and she looked pale. Well, paler than usual anyways. He decided to wake her even if it meant changing his plans. His irritating concern for her growing by the minute. He willed Victor to close his eyes and it took no extra effort on his part before the father finally drifted off into a deep sleep.

As Alyssa's body twitched, rejecting the trance, she slowly came back to the world. Came back to him.

Chase shook his head and pushed the last thought from his mind. He wasn't hers to come back to. "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Alyssa's face pulled into a snarl, "Fuck You. You did that to me."

Chase pouted his lips, "Ohhh, I only put you to bed. Those dreams were all yours, love."

The girl shook her head, they had felt so real. So planned, and designed. It didn't make any sense. She had a hard time believing her subconscious had come up with them.

"It was so strange…" Alyssa trailed off, lifting her forearm out from under the blankets to check the wound. Finding a scar where the snake bite had been, she noticed she was still wearing the clothes from her date. The same from her dream. She continued to look at her arm but slowly trailed the other's hand to Chase's jacket, now a vest pocket. It was thick, full with the paper and pendant she knew she'd find there late. She didn't allow her hand to linger, and continued moving it to her thigh and resting it there.

Chase's eyes softened. Reaching out to touch the new blemish on her arm, he was stopped by Alyssa's hand slapping him away.

"What are you doing here, haven't you done enough? What do you want?" Alyssa asked him

Chase straightened his long black coat, collecting his thoughts after involuntarily trying to get closer to the girl. "It's more of a need; I **need** Caleb's powers." Chase chuckled.

"What? Is that even possible?" Alyssa questioned.

"It is if he wills them to me. I'm a descendant of the fifth bloodline, though it breaks their rules, it is possible." Chase's bored tone hid his interest in her reaction.

"Fifth bloodline…" Alyssa worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "Hagen! John Putnam! The legends are true?"

Chase would never admit it, but her wit endeared her to him. He found her to be less annoying than he'd thought she would be; Golden Girl among the Sons. He thought she'd make his skin crawl, instead she crawled under his skin like some parasite. He hated the thought of her leaving a mark on him, but found he didn't exactly want her to leave him alone either. His thoughts grew wicked at all the types of marks she could leave.

Chase clicked his tongue, "Bingo." His voice was husky, though she didn't seem to notice.

"Why do you need Caleb's power? Why did you use your magic on me? I don't understand, you've come home, to Ipswich."

"This isn't my home, Alyssa. The Covenant are not my brothers. I was left to understand my powers, alone. The Covenant turned its back on me, but it's listening now. You, Kate, Sarah; were just smoke signals, and the Sons fell for it all. They even brought in the cavalry, it's all worked better than I'd hoped. When I bring down their champion, I'll start taking out the rest one by one until there's no more Covenant left." Chase smiled at his own words.

"You don't understand, everyone thought the bloodline ended. You don't have to face your powers alone, they can help."

"The problem is that I was on my own for so long, and the powers are seductive. After I ascended, I didn't know how addictive it could be." Alyssa closed her eyes as Chase continued to explain, "It's too late for peace. I need Caleb's power to curb the effects of the power. If he won't give them freely, then I'll make him." Chase ended by stepping closer to her, standing tall and looking like the cat who caught the canary.

She shook her head, standing up from her bed to be closer to Chases' level. He still stood almost a taller than her; she placed her hands on her hips and cast him a scathing look.

"That's not how it works Chase, you're wrong."

"Caleb played me the same broken record, the body wastes away and not the power. We'll just have to test the theory, won't we?" Chase raised an eyebrow.

"One way or another, this ends badly for you. The Covenant can help you, Chase. You need to trust them, not fight with them. The aging hasn't affected you yet, there's still time." Alyssa couldn't explain why, but she took his hand into her own. Clearly her self-preservation was lacking.

"Why do you care?" He asked, searching her eyes.

"I don't know…" She ran her thumb over his knuckles as she whispered, "I should hate you, but I can't. I understand your reasons, even if I don't agree with them. It's strange."

"You shouldn't worry for the villains, Alyssa. One might think your heart was weak." His voice dropped in tone, slight shivers rocking his spine at her touch. She felt like ice, and fire. Her touch sent currents of electricity dancing through his body.

"Even the villain's stories matter, Chase. I don't truly believe you're the villain you think you are."

Chase's heart fell at her words, she wouldn't feel that way if she'd known even half of what he'd done. She'd be disgusted. Saving her dignity for her, he removed his hand from grasp.

"I'd say best of luck to you and yours, but I don't really mean it." Chase joked sarcastically.

"Reconsider Chase, please."

With that, Chase was gone from her room.

* * *

Chase arrived at his apartment, more frustrated than before he'd woke Alyssa from her Limbo, but at least less concerned for her wellbeing. His true father had promised him the more power he obtained, the less the curse of aging would affect him. He truly feared death, eighteen is too young to fear mortality but every day the addiction became stronger and everyday he felt just a tiny piece of himself break off and float away.

Alyssa wasn't wrong when she said the aging hadn't physically taken its toll. Mentally was another story, whether from the power or the fear of dying, he was unsure. Hell, paranoia for all he knew - but he wasn't willing to chance it.

He replayed their conversation in his head, the way her eyes had softened and made him feel like there was one person who still held onto hope that he could be better than he was. He hadn't seen those types of emotions reflected at him since he had killed his adoptive parents.

 _Hagen Goodwin Pope III had sent his son many signs over the year, slowly trying to drive him mad. It started with Darklings in his youngest years; though Hagen knew the images disturbed two year old Chase Collin's he was still a bouncing bubbly baby in his joyfully terrible years. It frustrated the witch that he'd have to wait years to have his ancestors' vengeance on the Covenant, he was not a patient man. He never had been._

 _But Chase needed to be broken, to be truly desperate, in order to take on the Sons and win. Winning was the only option, dismantling the Covenant and their precious Order would allow The Book of Damnation a chance to be eliminated, ending the banishment of the Putnam line. No longer living a life in the shadows meant everything to Hagen and he would show his son the meaning of darkness._

 _At the age of thirteen, Chase was learning of his powers -_ _testing the waters. His adoptive parents accepted him despite his gifts, encouraging the young adolescent to develop them. They even went so far as to research similar stories, never getting far as the Covenant held their secrets under lock and key. He knew that from personal experience. Hagen decided to ensure that spells Chase casted had adverse side effects; Chase lifted a potted plant, and then it would be thrown through a window. Chase levitated himself a few feet off the ground, and a fire would start under him, causing burns to mar the skin on his right calf. Hagen sent the Creation spell to haunt his dreams weekly, to taunt the boy, who thought the spiders to be an evil omen. Each evil added onto a simple spell caused the young boy to wonder if these powers truly were a gift. Gifts shouldn't cause pain or damage, but that's all he knew of them._

 _Hagen slowly eased his involvement around Chase's sixteenth birthday. The young man would need to prefect his powers in order to go against the Sons and the seed of doubt had already been planted. The following birthday, Hagen sent a clear signal to Chase. He allowed the boy to stumble upon himself as he practiced magic. Years of tormenting Chase, and the addiction started catching up to Hagen rapidly. He estimated only a year, two at best, but if he was going to go out then he'd go out while lighting Ipswich on fire. He had to act quickly, Chase needed to be pushed to his limit._

 _He followed Chase home on foot after his swim meet, BMW rendered useless due to some tampering. The boy so privileged, it made him sick. A quick use of his magic during the pouring rain caused a car to hydroplane as the teen made his way across an intersection. Hagen hid the magic from the driver by fogging the window, but made a spectacle of his power to Chase. Making sure his eye were in full view, and keeping the boy in front of him so he could clearly take in the situation. Hagen slowed the car to allow Chase to feel as though he were seeing things in slow motion. The moment the man saw the boys look of realization, he allowed the car to find solid ground and safely swerve to miss them as he used speed quicker than any human to move them to the side the car avoided._

 _Chase ran to the side walk, and Hagen followed close behind._

 _"Who are you?" Chase asked_

 _"I've watched you for quite a while, Son." Lips quirking at the hidden meanings behind the word. "Haven't you ever wondered where your powers come from?"_

 _"I don't know what you..."_

 _"Save it Chase, if curiosity gets the better of you then here is how you'll find me." Hagen passed him a piece of paper with a phone number, which he took, visibly shaking._

 _Two months went by before Chase made the call. His powers becoming stronger as he perfected his ability. Hagen admitted the boys power was remarkable. Unsurprising as he was the eldest of the Sons, though they didn't know it. He was a force to be reckoned with. Their lack of knowledge about him made him the perfect soldier and Chase took the bait. Agreeing to meeting the man, he found himself in an old library. Hagen brought every piece of evidence he had, to prove to the boy who he was. After explaining the Covenant's wrongful banishment of Johnathan Putnam, leading to his unjust trial in Salem. How Hagen's great-grandfathers birth came to be, and how Chase had lost out growing up with a real family. It didn't take long to fuel the self-doubt within Chase's heart into rage for the Covenant, the Order they were sworn to, and The Elders who governed them. His young mind saw nothing but pain, and sadness._

 _To the Covenant he was nothing more than a castaway, their lack of guidance causing his powers to grow dark over the years. He and Hagen formed a plan of attack, to rain their wrath upon Ipswich and all those the Sons held dear. Practicing spells for the next several months, he didn't stop until he got them right every time._

 _As his heart grew colder the parents who raised him grew troubled. Chase had always been mostly easygoing, his unique abilities caused some feelings of isolation over the years, but the closer to his eighteenth birthday, the more closed off he became. Quitting swim team and coming home at odd hours they tried to step in numerous times. When Arthur received a job that would move them across the country for the remainder of the year, the moving date was Chase's eighteenth birthday, a month away. Hagen, who refused to allow his hard work be wasted, especially in his frail state, offered Chase an ultimatum._

 _"They're holding you back, Son."_

 _"No they're not, I've been working at this for a year. I'm ready."_

 _Hagen chuckled, "Ready. How can you be ready with a weak heart?"_

 _"I'm not weak hearted." Chase said vehemently._

 _"Love is weakness. To beat the Covenant, you mustn't have a weakness to exploit."_

 _"What's your solution? To kill them?" Chase asked disbelievingly, slumping his shoulders_

 _"Yes." Hagen replied nonchalantly._

 _"You can't be serious.."_

 _"Quite, in fact. There has been one last lesson I've been waiting to teach you. As you can see, I am dying. The power is draining my life from me. A curse put on the Covenant. As our power fades, so does our body. I was never as old as I looked, Son. I am your father, and I sought you out to give you guidance, but also when the time came, to Will you my share. When I will you my power, I will die. The only way for you to live is to ensure you have enough power to sustain your youth. Hit the Covenant where it hurts, and take Caleb's by force. If you don't eliminate your weaknesses, he will. He will take everything you love away from you, if given the chance. Including your power. The only way I'll Will you my power is if you promise to take down the Covenant. You can prove your determination to do so by killing your weakness before it kills you. Kill Arthur and Gilllian after your ascension, and I will Will you my powers. That is how you can prove yourself to be a part of this family. If you can't do this, I can't trust you with my powers, and you can't gain more without them."_

 _Chase was given a month to decide, Hagan removed himself from the teen entirely having taught him all he could. Chase would either prove himself at his ascension or he wouldn't, but Hagan told him he'd be watching._

 _When Chase's eighteenth birthday arrived, he woke up with a start. Ascending was the worst thing he'd ever endured. Worse than the burns, cuts, scars, and bruises his powers had caused him. Every cell and atom felt like it was being torn apart and remolded. The buzz that followed was unlike anything he'd ever felt, and soon he was drunk on it. He knew he and his family were to move cross-states today. His boxes packed and ready to go. As they loaded into the car, Chase felt his heartbeat rise. The engine turned, and Arthur threw the car into gear. Chase caused the weather around them to shift, and change to reflect his mood._

 _"I know this is a scary move Chase - but it's for the best. Your year off between high school and post-secondary will be best spent apprenticing with me. Maybe it would give you an idea of where to go from here." Arthur stated, sad eyes looking to his son in the mirror._

 _Gillian turned around to face him, "We just want what's best for you. That's all we've ever wanted." She looked at him, with hope that he'd forgive them for the move, and welcome the opportunity to find himself. They didn't mind what program he'd pick for himself, they just wanted to show him one option if he was persistent about waiting a year to attend college._

 _"I know mom, I know that's all you want for me."_

 _The poetic justice that it should be raining on the last day Chase and he would ever speak, as it had the first, was not lost on Hagen. He felt Chase's heart accelerate, he started to use his power. At the last minute he felt Chase recall the spell to tamper with the cars break, and he himself used to finish the spell. Chase, unable to differentiate between his own power and another's, was devastated. As the car hurdled off the country road and into the lake it lined, Hagen used to pull Chase from the wreckage. Leaving his adoptive parents behind._

 _"No, no, **no.** I stopped. Last minute, I stopped! Why didn't it stop!"_

 _"Your Will and you darkest desires go hand in hand. You knew what you wanted and you took it. These things are never easy but you made the right choice."_

 _Chase's heart broke more, maybe he really was the monster Hagen made him out to be. He tried to numb himself to the emotions he felt, "You made a promise."_

 _"So I did. Remember Chase, what the Covenant stole from you. What they made you do to your parents, what they took from our family."_

 _"I'd never forget. I'm alone, because of them." Chase growled._

 _"I Will you my Power."_

 _Soon after Chase's second ascension, he pushed Hagen's body into the lake below the cliff, partly in hatred for what he'd made him do. The sirens of police cars began to blare - he hadn't even realized he'd called them._

Everything after his second ascension was blurry at best, but the high he felt, he remembered that perfectly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all!**

 **Thanks for continuing to read, review and follow! I really hope you guys are enjoying! I decided to cut this chapter in two.**

 **Anything you recognize, I don't own!**

 **-K**

 **xx**

When Chase left, Alyssa turned her head to look at her father. He was sleeping in her computer chair and she considered not waking him, but she knew he'd lose his mind on her if she didn't.

"Dad." She said gently. He didn't stir even a little. "Dad" She said louder that time, but still, he slept.

"DAD" She yelled, shaking him at the same time.

Victor leapt up from the chair, ready to investigate whatever had woken up. Looking down into the eyes of his daughter, he felt all of the air leave his lungs.

"Aly.." He choked, and picked her up into a bear hug.

"Air is necessary." Alyssa sputtered.

Victor loosened his grip, and put her feet back on the ground but he never let go. "How are you awake, Caleb said Chase was the only one who could lift the trance?"

"He did lift it, he was here a second ago.." She began, weary her father would be angry for not waking him up. She quickly added, "And he told me he's the fifth Son."

Victor sighed, they had a long night of explaining ahead of them. Fear ate away at him that Chase had been in the room without him realizing, but was quickly wiped away with the relief that he felt that his daughter was awake.

"There's so much to explain, Alyssa. You'd better sit down."

Alyssa took in her father's serious expression and moved the bed, sitting onto the edge.

"To explain we need to go back to the beginning of The Covenant, when The First agreed to a Silencing. During the Salem Trials, the five families agreed that a silent pact would save their families from being found during the hunt in Salem; William "Charles" Danver, Alban Garwin, Archibald Simms, and Johnathan Putnam agreed that forming the Covenant of Silence was for the best, and agreed on a set of governing laws, which we know now as The Order. For as many years as the Covenant has survived, the Larose family has acted as supporter and ally. Tasked with the role of Scribe to the Covenant. Each generation, the eldest male is chosen to intern under their father, learning their history by studying the Book of Damnation. Adding to it, once their study ends, tasked with outlining that generation's lives. Searching for information on The Power, and archiving only the truth of each generation. The Elders consist of the oldest generation of the Sons who are alive, they ensure The Order is followed while keeping watch over the Covenant. They reserve the remainder of their power to preserve their lives, and in the case of conflict, they've sworn to will their powers to their descendants should the need arise."

"Scribe? Charles Danvers…He was in my dream. In the trance that Chase put me in." Alyssa revealed.

"That's not shocking, all Scribes are slowly introduced to their responsibilities. Eventually The First come to us in dreams, to help ease us into our roles. You've always used your drawings to express emotions. Each drawing represents how you feel. That was the first taste of your gift. The Dream came late for you, I expect they respected our decision to wait." Victor allowed a pause for more questions.

"Why did you keep this from me? You said eldest male, which makes no sense?"

"You're our only child Alyssa, naturally it fell to you instead. Scribes cannot die out, the Covenant is secret and has few supporters. They cannot afford to lose one so important over such trivial matters. Your mother and I felt it best to wait. Allow you to live a somewhat normal childhood alongside the Sons. To form bonds, and allow your first years to be carefree. There was never any rush, and we thought that keeping you close to the Covenant would keep you protected, and make the transition easier once you knew. For our support, each of the Larose bloodline has been Gifted by The Elders. No magic may be used to harm us, only power with beneficent-intent will affect us. Neutral intent as well I suppose, as Chase's spell was successful. There _are_ loopholes in every contract."

Alyssa interrupted. "But in my dream, I was bitten by a snake sent by The First. If this dream was one given to me, why do I still have the scar?"

"Charles' familiar. I'll admit, it's a bit dated. Most of the Covenants have left the days of familiars behind, but Charles' serpent is important. Its bite mark is unique, with more fangs than other snakes, its scar is proof that we serve our Covenant. The Elders prohibit those without it from the archives which hold the grimoires, spells and history. The Sons may not enter, too much information all at once can be a terrible curse. The temptation to practice spells can become too great. We all know the effect that type of abuse incurs." Victor explained. "This is a lot to take in, why don't you get some rest? We can finish this tomorrow."

"What happens if I say no?" Alyssa asked. "What if I refused to be Scribe?"

Victor considered her words carefully.

"There are repercussions to denying the Covenant. If you truly do not wish for this, then I would spend my days looking for a way to absolve you of them. I won't force this on you, Alyssa."

"You're right. This is a lot to take in." Alyssa huffed, all colour had drained from her face long ago.

Victor kissed his daughters head, "go to bed, Aly." Then walked back over to the chair he'd slept in before.

"Dad… You need to go to bed too."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again, Kiddo."

Alyssa took a white and red quilt from her bed, and a pillow. "At least be comfortable."

After showing her father how to recline the chair, she laid down. Allowing sleep to take her once more but this time it was dreamless.

* * *

She woke with a start on Saturday, brown eyes opening slowly. Her father was typing away at her computer. He had work to complete for Monday, but refused to leave her side. Alyssa took her time, stretching each limb slowly. She awoke before the sun rose, signifying that she really hadn't slept much as she'd originally thought. Reid had placed her bag next to the bed, and she reached for her phone which needed to be plugged in to charge.

"It's not working." Victor said, as he turned to face her, still wrapped in his blanket cocoon. "Chase broke it, I think. I don't know. It isn't receiving calls or texts."

"Oh…" Her heart ached to think of Chase. "I think he's just confused. I don't know if he's an evil person."

"No I don't believe he is. He's misguided, but we can't help him if we won't let us. Don't take that guilt upon yourself Alyssa." Victor knew his daughter, knew her emotions and the way she thought.

"What's todays plan?"

"Caleb and I talked briefly when I woke up. He wants everyone at the house early this afternoon – he's called on you to help protect Sarah, and plans to keep you close to Reid and Tyler. He thinks you'll be safest together at the dance." Victor grinded his jaw, this was obviously a discussion for later.

"Can you cut the umbilical cord long enough for me to shower?"

Victor wrapped the blankets closer to his shoulders and saved his document to her desktop for later. He snaked a hand out of the blankets and made a scissor-snipping motion with his fingers. "I'll make breakfast. Yell if you need anything."

He walked to Alyssa and hissed her forehead, then walked out of the door. Blanket-cape trailing behind him.

Alyssa went to her closet to grab a black Spenser pull-over sweater, and black leggings. She took her house coat from the hook on the back of her door and went to shower. As the water fell upon her, she let her mind replay the dream she'd had and the meaning it held.

 **Snakes;** though she now realized the one that bit her was significantly larger than the others, the meaning probably didn't change.

 **Magnifying glass;** analyzing one's own abilities, and their power within a situation.

 **Disembodied voices** ; an unfavorable foreboding. She shuddered to think about this evening, hopefully the dreams weren't relating this to Caleb. Or to Chase, she decided as an afterthought.

 **Field of grass** ; in direct contradiction to the voices, the field could mean great abundance and happiness. Maybe that meant Chase could be saved, he would join the Covenant. Her heart jumped at the thought, she pushed the emotion down like an overly-excited toddler.

 **Burning forest;** fires could signify a new beginning, envy, and passion. She tried her best not to relate all of these to Chase, but it fit him so well. Though he was passionate, she feared that what she felt towards him was mirrored inside her dream as well. He danced in her thoughts so frequently she worried for her sanity. Forests and trees can symbolize new stages and growth in your life, the roots could represent family. She felt this tied in with her families ties to the Covenant, maybe the fire was Chase's anger directed onto her family and friends. Maybe it meant the effect he had on her. Dreams were all about perception.

 **Spiders;** Spiders are creators, in nature; self-sufficient. To dream of them could signify their web of life, and how they weave their own destiny. The spiders didn't harm her, though the boy seemed afraid. Maybe her father's support for her making her own decision on joining the Covenant manifested this way.

She pondered the Mark of the Covenant, it's intricately woven details. She knew that runes were engraved into the center of the circle but she didn't know them well enough to make a guess. She would research it later, if that's what she chose. Now that she knew he families past, it all made sense.

She wouldn't dwell on the drawings of the boy or the demon just yet. Deciding to trust her instincts, she felt they weren't the most important.

Once she'd finished her shower, and had dried her hair to a soft and shinning straight style she pulled on her comfy outfit and applied some mascara.

She thought over her future, as a young girl she'd felt she would always be there for the Sons. They were her best friends. As she grew older, as most girls do, she thought about marrying Pogue. Being a wife to a Son would mean direct involvement. When that fell through her fingers she distanced herself but she always felt her heart belonged in Ipswich. One way or another, she knew she'd support the Covenant. Her dad giving her a choice meant the world to her, but she knew what she needed to do.

That wasn't to say she didn't want a life of her own, if they would allow it. She'd enjoy this school year, and summer, if all went well tonight. Her eighteenth birthday was in October the following year, she would ask if she could begin her teachings then. She doubted the Covenant would force her to take up her role before the boys were made to, but she would talk to her father.

She put her headphones in her ears as she took a moment to collect her thoughts, Cyndi Lauper's unique voice drifted through the wires as Time after Time began to play. She remembered a time where her mother had been listening to it when she came home from school. Lyra grabbed her daughters hand and twirled her around. The two sang the song at the top of their lungs, as Victor used a camera to record the moment. Her eyes began to water as she looked out the window. She missed her mother, and knew that if she were alive she would hold Alyssa as she let her daughter cry out her emotions. Her fear of the future, and her conflicting feelings for the fifth Son.

Alyssa looked out the window and waited for the song ended, the smell of coffee was soon floating through her room. Her dad's signature way of calling her downstairs, where there was coffee there was an Alyssa.

She walked to the kitchen and looked to her father who was busying himself with scrambled eggs.

"Okay." She said.

"Okay?" He asked, turning to look at her. Confusion on his face.

"I'll do it. I'll act as Scribe for the Covenant but when the times right. I'd like to wait until I'm eighteen, like everyone else." Alyssa reasoned.

"I'm sure they'd agree to that, but I'll talk to The Elders." Victor nodded, "I'll do it today. Are you sure, baby? You don't need to do this. I'd find a way to have you pardoned."

"No, I always knew I'd be involved with the Sons. This makes sense."

"Okay." Victor echoed the beginning of the conversation.

He picked up the plates and placed them on the wooden table where Alyssa sat. Squeezing her shoulder when his hands became free once more.

They ate breakfast discussing everything but the Sons and the Covenant. They joked about Alyssa's aunt, and considered the idea of getting a dog. The house was quiet, and Alyssa had always wanted one. She teased that a guard dog may be the only way she could get Victor to leave her alone now that he decided he'd never leave her by herself again.

As time ticked by, and Alyssa worked on more sketches beside Victor who was talking to Mr. Abbott. Discuss her wellbeing, assignments and deadlines to be met next week, and she realized it was time to go.

"We should get to the Danvers." She said before she finished her coffee. Tidying her papers into a neat pile on the table.

"You're right" Victor said as he ended his call, and put away the dried dishes. "Let me grab my keys and we'll head out."

"I control the radio!"

"Does anyone else ever get a turn?" Victor scoffed.

"Not when I have the best taste in music. We'd only listen to ABBA if you had your way." Alyssa teased.

"Their music is a treasure, a gift to the world. No more sass will leave you mouth today, young lady." Victor's straight face wavered.

When they were both seated in the Jeep that Reid drove over before going home the night before, he turned on the radio and handed her the Aux cord. He took a moment to observe her, happy that she seemed to be relatively upbeat for the situation. Smiles reached her eyes, and still as outgoing as ever.

"I'm in an eighties mood, Whitesnake it is."

"Oh good." Victor rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Alyssa sang all the words to Here I Go Again, looking so much like Lyra with each animated movement as she interpreted the lyrics to spastic dance moves in her seat. When the drumbeat kicked in he still worried for Caleb, but he allowed himself to be lost in her youthful foolishness. He knew she was pretending that today wasn't Caleb's birthday, and that maybe pretending wasn't healthy. But he didn't want to see her smile fade away, ever. Not when hours ago he was scared he'd never see it again.

"I showed you this song," He joked "Better taste in music, my ass."

"Dad! Language!" She laughed, and jumped right back into the chorus. She could tell Victor was on edge, driving slower than usual so that they had more time together. She decided to do what she always did to take his mind off of things. He liked seeing her happy, and she was in that moment.

By the time two more songs ended, they came to Caleb's house. Tyler's Hummer was parked beside Caleb's Mustang and Victor pulled the Jeep up to the other side. They made their way into the Danvers home and met everyone in the living room. A blonde that Alyssa guessed to be Sarah was sitting beside Evelyn.

"Hey, my names Alyssa." She didn't wait to be introduced, too excited to meet her.

"Sarah Wenham." The girl laughed, extending her hand which Alyssa shook.

"Alyssa." Evelyn rose to hug her. "I've missed you."

Caleb waited for everyone to greet one another and find seats. Alyssa sat between Tyler and Reid, Victor found a chair in the corner.

"Tonight I will be meeting Chase, he wants my powers. He can't have them. Victor and Evelyn will be safest here, he doesn't seem to have any interest in them. They have no powers, making them irrelevant to his plans. I need Reid and Tyler to protect Sarah and Alyssa, I think the safest place for them is at the dance. He hasn't been brazen enough to act out in public view. The crowded dance should be enough to deter him." Caleb explained his plan to those who hadn't been told of it yet. Victor's fingers tightened around the arm of the chair, Evelyn audibly gasped, and Alyssa shifted to look questioningly at Tyler who took her hand into his own to reassure her that he'd keep her safe. She looked to her father after, 'he wants to separate us? He needs the Covenant. My dad won't ever agree to this, not after last night."

"Caleb, that's beyond dangerous." Evelyn began, looking to Victor.

Victors face was a picture of fear and anger, "You said Evelyn and I would chaperone. That we'd take the girls to the dance. You never said you intended to fight alone.""

"It's the only way to make sure everyone's safe. The more spread out we are, the harder it'll be for him to attack. He can't expend enough energy to be able to attack multiple places."

Victor shook his head, "I'm calling The Elders."

He shot a look at Alyssa, and quickly left the room.

"That went well." Alyssa said lamely.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone!**

 **Thanks for continuing to read! I hope you're all enjoying this story!**

 **Anything you recognize, I definitely don't own!**

 **-K**

 **xx**

Alyssa sat with Reid and Tyler for a few moments once her father left the room, Tyler asked her if she should follow him but she decided he needed a few moments to decompress. He was probably worried to death, and needed to talk to The Elders alone.

"I think I'm going to check in with Pogue. See how he and Kate are doing. Can I borrow your phone, Reid?"

Reid handed her his cell and she thanked him before walking down the hallway to the kitchen. Dialing the number she knew by heart, and hit the call button.

It rang a few times, and she wondered if Pogue was even allowed his phone in the hospital.

"Hello?" Pogue sounded like he just woke up.

"Hey, it's Alyssa. Did I wake you?"

"Alyssa? No, no. It's fine. It's great to hear from you. How are you doing?" Pogue asked

"I should be asking you that, I didn't get into a fender bender."

Pogue chuckled. "Yeah, it definitely feels like the road kicked my ass. I'm okay though, nothing too serious. Just need a few more days to recuperate."

"How's Kate doing?"

"Stable. The spider bites really did a number on her, and she's freaking out. You know Kate and her fear of spiders." Pogue made a joke, but it didn't really reach his voice.

"I'll come see you both once this has blown over, Caleb wants me with the Sons and Sarah at the dance."

"Yeah, he told me. Your dad's probably pissed."

"That's definitely putting it mildly." Alyssa grumbled, a thought struck her then. There were five founding families, but her father had left out the Parry family name when mentioning The First. Her father rarely left out information. She'd have to ask him about it when they had a moment to themselves.

"So, will you be taking over for your father? Joining the Covenant?" Pogue questioned. He'd wanted to talk to her about it since he found out.

"Yes, I think so. I always knew I'd never be able to shake you guys." Alyssa laughed.

"It's nice being able to talk to you like this, Alyssa. I'm sorry I was a jerk before shit hit the fan." Pogue apologized, stunning Alyssa.

"I don't know that I've ever heard a Parry say sorry before."

"Smartass."

"Its fine Pogue, forgiven and forgotten. I should apologize for pulling a disappearing act. Everything happens for a reason, and it led you to Kate. I'm super happy for you by the way. I love Kate." Alyssa told him.

"She's a great girl. I think she might be the one." Pogue told her, he was clearly enamoured by the girl. It made Alyssa smile.

"I think you might be right. Poor girl, stuck with you for eternity." Alyssa teased, if he was here she would have stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's not so bad, at least I have great hair and a cool bike."

"Your few pros in a sea of cons, Parry."

"Shuddap!"

"I'll talk to you later Pogue, I promise I'll stop by tomorrow, okay?"

They said their goodbyes and ended the call. When Alyssa walked back to the living room she saw that her father still hadn't joined the group. She decided now might be a good time to join him.

Passing by the meeting room, and walking outside to join her father, she slipped on her black flats as she opened the door. Pulling her arms around her waist as the chilly air hit her.

She found her father ending the call on a bench, he looked exasperated.

"They agree with him. He's a child, hell-bent on charging into battle, and they agree with him. I think The Elders have officially lost their minds." Victor said, rubbing his eyes.

"Maybe they just have more faith in Caleb." Alyssa offered.

"Sending him to Putnam barn alone is the worst possible idea. There is a Covenant for a reason." Victor grumbled.

"Maybe it's only Caleb's battle to fight. If the rest of the boys were there, Chase could be seriously injured. We need him. Caleb is level-headed, he'd rather diffuse the situation than fight. Reid wouldn't do that, and Tyler would follow Reid."

"You're too smart for your age." Victor put his arm around her shoulders.

"I've been thinking.." Alyssa began

"Oh god, should I get you to the hospital? Does it hurt? Don't go to the bright light, Alyssa!" Victor joked.

"Hey!" She shoved her dad. "You said four names when you discussed the beginning of the Covenant, but there's five. You missed Parry."

"Perceptive; you got that from me." Victor nodded, "Pogue's ancestors had just arrived from Ireland. Though they've basically been there from the beginning, they didn't join until months after the Order had been formed. They actually were the ones who thought we deserved our Gift. Once Fionn Parry joined, the Covenant was complete. This is all information you will learn after your eighteenth birthday. The Elders agreed."

Alyssa nodded, thankful.

"I know you're scared but I'll be safe with Reid and Tyler. You need to trust me dad, I can't find my place in the Covenant if you won't let me spread my wings."

"I almost lost you Alyssa," Victor began.

"But you didn't, I'm still here. I'll continue to be here, I promise you that. You just need to let me help, it's the only way I'll be able to be there for them."

Victor laid his head on top of his daughters. "Lyra would be so proud of you."

"I miss her so much."

Victor sighed, "Me too, Aly cat. But we'd better get back inside."

Caleb and everyone were waiting, talking amongst themselves. Reid was playing with a lamp beside the couch he was sitting on. Looking to Alyssa when they entered the room, raising an eyebrow and patting the spot beside him.

"Caleb, The Elders have agreed with your decision. They think it's best if the Covenant didn't risk exposer to one attack. Spreading our group amongst Ipswich doesn't allow Chase to localize an attack. Sarah and Alyssa will attend the dance as Tyler and Reid's dates.

Evelyn stood, walking over to the bar and poured herself a drink. Victor followed her, pouring himself one too.

"This is absurd." Evelyn shook her head. "I can't believe this."

"He's the leader of this Covenant, and he's to be respected. This keeps everyone as safe as possible."

"Your daughter will be alone, vulnerable."

"My daughter can hold her own," Victor said, looking to Alyssa who was teasing Tyler. "She's like her mother that way."

"She's going to need a dress, I think I have something in mind." Evelyn mused, Victor nodded. It was time to put Caleb's plan into motion.

* * *

Evelyn took Sarah and Alyssa up to a guest room with an elegant full-length mirror. Natural light was fading, so she flipped the switch to the room, turning on the lamps on the side tables and over the vanity table.

"Wow, Mrs. Danvers your home is gorgeous." Sarah said

"Thank you, love. I have a dress for Alyssa, excuse me a moment."

Alyssa sat on the bed as Sarah pulled out the cream dress she'd brought. Watching her for a moment, she thought to herself how Sarah was exactly who she'd picture Caleb falling for one day. A good girl for the golden boy. It was meant to be.

"He really cares for you, you're the only person he's brought to meet his dad. We haven't seen him since his 'death'."

Alyssa smiled as Sarah looked to her, forgetting the dress for the moment and waiting for her to continue.

"It's scary, isn't it?" Alyssa asked.

"I just met him – we just started dating. It's just a lot to take in. I really like him too, for what it's worth." Sarah replied.

"It's worth a lot, and he's truly a great guy. One of the best. He's worth it; just stand by him for tonight. It'll work out, and then you'll be able to learn that for yourself. I'd hate to see some vengeful prick come between Caleb and the first girl I've ever seen him look at, the way he looks at you. Like you're the first woman he's ever laid eyes on in his whole life."

Sarah smiled, blushing a little.

Evelyn walked back into the room carrying a Wine Red gown and simple black heels, Alyssa couldn't make out the shape or style but she knew that colour. It was her mother's signature colour. She wore it every chance she got.

"Alyssa, my dear, this is for you. This was the gown your mother wore to William's and my second anniversary, the night your father proposed. I asked to keep it here, so it wouldn't be forgotten in the move. I think she'd like it if you wore it tonight."

Alyssa walked to Evelyn, running her hand over the silk material. "Thank you, Evelyn. I can't believe…"

"I know, just put it on. I think you'll find it to be your style as well." Evelyn smiled, handing her the dress and leaving the room to allow the girls to get ready in peace.

* * *

Alyssa waited for Sarah to exit the walk-in closet they were using as a make shift changing room, once she came out she headed for the vanity and opened her bag to find her make-up. After telling Sarah how beautiful she was, Alyssa stepped in and went about pulling on the dress.

Once she was in her dress, she turned to the mirror. The silk material clung to her chest in a sweetheart neckline. Flowing over her slim waist and hugging her hips. The dress only had one strap that she pulled over her left shoulder. There were no embellishments, or tulle. It was simple; elegant. It reminded her over her mom. Her eyes misted and a knock came at the door.

"Are you okay?" Sarah sounded concerned, "You've been in there for a while."

Alyssa opened the door and apologized for the delay, she took Sarah's spot at the vanity as the blonde went to the en suite bathroom to do her hair.

She decided on a complicated up do, so she thought she'd keep her make-up simple. Filling in her eyebrows and lightly smoking out the outer corner of her eyelids in a wing shape to give her eyes a lifted cat-eye look. Adding a medium cat eye line with liquid eyeliner and applying two coats of mascara, finishing with a nude lipstick.

Sarah told her she was up for hair, and that she'd wait to go downstairs.

Alyssa curled and braided her long locks, twisting them into an elegant chignon and allowing a few strands to frame her face. She and Sarah gushed over each other's hard work until it was time to go downstairs. As they descended the stairs, they heard Evelyn arguing with Caleb one last time. Caleb's eye shot straight to Sarah as his eyes widened. Alyssa glanced to Tyler who was straightening his tie, and smiled shyly. She heard Caleb say something to the boys, but her dad had walked up the stairs to meet her and she didn't quite catch it.

"Alyssa, you look exactly like Lyra. You're stunning." Victor hugged her. "I need you to be safe tonight, baby. I'm freaking out."

"It'll be okay, dad. I'll have Tyler's phone the whole time, I'll call if we need you."

"You'd better." Victor squeezed her tighter and then released her.

"It's time to go, Aly Cat." Reid said as he offered her his hand to help her down the stairs.

She took it and looked to Tyler. "Your jaws hitting the floor, stud."

"Ha Ha, I'll leave you here Larose." Tyler rolled his eyes, laughing.

"You wouldn't dream of it, Saint." Alyssa hooked her arms through the boys' "Did anyone ever tell you, you guys clean up nicely?"

"Let's go show that to the ladies at Spenser." Reid said, winking at her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello!**

 **We're coming to the last few chapters of this story, and if you guys would like I can continue! I have an idea for a sequel, but I was hoping maybe you guys could tell me how your liking Alyssa and this story?**

 **There's still a few surprises I have, and after this chapter I won't be following the movie anymore! I hope I kept you all intrigued! This chapter was fun to write and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Anything you recognize, I wish I owned, but I don't!**

 **-K**

 **xx**

Tyler, Reid, Sarah, and Alyssa showed up to Fall Festival just as night fell, and darkness fell upon Spenser's grounds. Alyssa fiddled with the locket on her neck as she worried over Caleb's whereabouts. The school gym was lit by twinkling Christmas lights, fall decorum displaced throughout it. It really was beautiful – faux autumn leaves crawling up the walls in vines, dim light making the girls' dresses glitter as they danced. It was a complete contrast to the harsh beat of the pounding song Let's Go by Trick Daddy. The clean version, of course, it was Spenser after all; but she could appreciate the songs nod to Ozzy.

The group found a table, and said hello to their classmates. The boys in particular were a hit, especially with the female students. Reid said he'd call Caleb in about thirty minutes to check in, and see when he was leaving. In the meantime, Tyler offered Alyssa his hand while smiling.

"That dress is too stunning for you to just sit there, not dancing."

Alyssa blushed, though Tyler was as close to a brother she ever had she still shied away from compliments.

Rob Thomas' Lonely No More began to play and Tyler wrapped his right arm around her waist, taking her right hand into his left. They took dancing lessons together as kids, and they always knew how to move with each other in time to the music. She looked over to Sarah, who was dancing with Reid. He was trying to grind with her, and Sarah was having none of it. It was a good thing she was such a good sport, most would have slapped him by now.

Laughing, Alyssa looked back to Tyler.

"I think I saw Amanda earlier," Alyssa said, as Tyler blushed. "When are you going to tell her about your undying love?"

"When hell freezes, Larose. She's too good. She doesn't deserve the life I'd give her. Secrets, Powers, bad guys. It's not her scene." Tyler mumbled.

"I think you'd be surprised, Saint. I know she likes you. We have art together, I've seen her sketchbook."

Tyler looked shocked. "She draws me?"

"Oh, absolutely. She's got it bad, Baby Boy." Reid said as he joined them, Sarah following closely. Apparently having had enough of his shit.

"I have to go powder my nose." Sarah said to the group, silently questioning Alyssa if she'd like to come as well.

In a moment, the offer was eagerly accepted. Like hell Alyssa was letting the girl Caleb was enamoured with out of her sight. She had never seen him so head over heels, and she'd protect Sarah with her life. Seeing Caleb smile was like seeing a child on Christmas morning. So rare, it's like it happens once in a year, and you protect that kind of wonder – that kind of magic.

The girls made their way to the washroom, finding it surprisingly barren.

"Wow, what are the chances? We could literally throw a mini-party in here and no one would know." Alyssa said.

"Could we? If I have to dance with Reid anymore I might cry." Sarah joked as she walked into a stall. Alyssa turned on the faucet in case she was a nervous pee-er.

"I'll dance with Reid from now on, Tyler's a gentleman. I can handle Reid. Have you noticed how much Tyler likes Amanda Clarkson? It's adorable!" Alyssa said. "Hey, if you need something to take the edge off, I punked three micky's off the confiscation table."

The room remained quiet.

"Sarah?"

* * *

Chase considered not saying anything, he really did, but Alyssa just looked so beautiful tonight and her admission of being a little bit of a bad girl enticed him too much.

He opened the stall door after he'd teleported Sarah's now unconscious body to the Putnam Barn.

"My, my. Shouldn't you worry more over your friend's death than a buzz?" Chase asked, feeling confident that Lady Luck was on his side tonight.

If he was honest, he was a little annoyed at the petite girl in front of him, who looked quite horrified by the sight of him. She was dancing too close to Tyler, smiled too much. If he'd waited one more week he could be the one with his hand too low on her back. He smiled at her to cover his growing anger.

"Where the fuck is Sarah?" Alyssa growled out.

Chase feigned a pout "I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"I won't ask you again."

Chase rolled his eyes at this, walking closer and closer to her. Causing her to inch back until her ass hit the counter behind her. He reached behind her thighs and pulled her up so she was sitting on the counter. Still much too short, compared to him, to be taken seriously. He put his hands on either side of her and leaned in, taking in her soft perfume. She smelled like vanilla and cinnamon, but it wasn't overpowering.

"You're in no position to ask me anything." He looked her over, raising an eyebrow.

Alyssa gulped, she'd tell anyone else it was out of fear but her and Chase were both aware of how laboured her breathing had become despite her best effort. Chase placed his left hand on her neck, lightly touching her jawline with his thumb.

"Chase, please, don't do this." Alyssa said throatily.

"What part? I wouldn't do anything you weren't ready for." Chase joked, though breathless. He hadn't meant for this position to affect him too.

Alyssa found her sense and shoved him back, "Hurt my friends. Your brothers. You don't have to do this, call it off. We'll figure this out. I'll help you."

Chase recovered from the intimate moment slowly, and placed a hand over his heart.

"The amount you love them is touching. Tyler in particular." Chase started with a jovial voice, but the last sentence sounded more like a growl.

"Are you jealous?" Alyssa scoffed; unbelievable.

"Yes." Chase replied, seemingly serious because in that moment he was. Then his face broke out into smirk. "Sorry darling, but not even you in that dress could change my mind. I need to live and to do that I need Caleb's powers; end of story. Sorry, but I have to leave, war calls."

"Chase, why do you need Sarah?" Alyssa asked.

"Well, my original insurance policy had night terrors. I needed one who's stronger." Chase taunted Alyssa, "If I would have known how weak you were I wouldn't have ever bothered with you."

 _Lies._ He knew it and she knew it. They had something, and she was stunned that he'd pretend they didn't. She had an overpowering urge to prove it to him. To prove she knew he was lying, and that she wasn't weak.

Looking Chase in the eyes, she walked up to him. Heartbeat pounding, as she tried to steady her breathing. She knew she was crazy, knew it was wrong and that she'd probably end up hurt in the end but the urge was to strong. She looked at his sultry lips, and her mind was set.

He stood there, stunned. His pulse sped the closer she got, blood rushing to his ears. When she was within arm's length he reached out to take her hips into his hands. Licking his lips he moved his head to her level. She twisted her body into his embrace, and used his movement for added momentum as she punched him in the mouth as hard as she could.

"Fuck you, Chase. The villains' story may be just as important, but you're still an asshole." She said shaking her fist that was now throbbing. "And the thing about villains…is they always lose."

Chase brought his hand to his split lip, he thought about hurting her – killing her, but the thought of her broken and bleeding made his heart clench. Unsure if it was because of the Gift he'd newly found out she had, or the emotional effect she had over him. He laughed out loud at her bravery, she had spirit.

"You know," he paused as he exaggerated a curious look, eyes wide "I think, under different circumstances, that I really could have fell for you."

She walked forward to punch him again, and he held up a hand. His body slowly disappearing into the air in front of her.

She quickly unlocked the door she was sure he had locked with his powers and ran to find Tyler and Reid.

"HE TOOK HER!" Alyssa screamed at them, hyperventilating

Reid and Tyler ushered her outside, smiling at the onlookers her outburst had incurred to try and pacify their curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked once they found solace by a pillar.

"He was waiting for us, and he took her. He's going to use her against Caleb. I think I broke my fist on his jaw." Alyssa added.

"You decked him?" Tyler sounded half-awestruck, and half-disapproving

"Y-yeah. You have to call Caleb, tell him Chase has her, and tell him I'm sorry." Alyssa sputtered her words out as quickly as possible. Tyler wrapped her in a hug as Reid made the call.

Tyler comforted her as best he could, whispering that it wasn't her fault as he rubbed small circles into her shoulders.

"Caleb wants us to go home, he was about to give us more orders but Chase…" Reid trailed off.

Alyssa started to cry into Tyler, she'd never felt more useless in her whole life. The only thing that came close was watching her mother get sicker and sicker, and not being able to do a damn thing.

"Fucking great." Alyssa muttered to no one in particular, but thankful that she'd be able to be with her father.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey!**

 **This chapter gets a little angsty! Next chapter will have a little more fluff around the edges. Twists still lie ahead for you, readers!**

 **As always, thank you all so much for reading!**

 **Anything you recognize, I definitely didn't come up with!**

 **-K**

 **xx**

"I can't believe he's still refusing to let us help." Reid said angrily, driving Tyler's Hummer yet again.

Alyssa undid her hair, one bobby pin at a time, with her uninjured hand. Listening to Reid's rant, but not wholeheartedly. She was too focused on what might be happening, how Caleb might be fairing. Chase looked so consumed with rage whenever he talked about the sons. Unwilling to entertain the notion that they might be able to help. He truly might be a lost cause, and that thought devastated her.

"Just listen to him, dude. He knows what he's doing." Tyler tried to stick up for the eldest Son, but his heart wasn't in it.

"Why did you punch him, Larose? He could have hurt you, and we wouldn't have been able to protect you." Tyler turned to her, blue eyes filled with concern.

"He didn't. He didn't even look like he wanted to." Alyssa whispered.

"That's not the point." Tyler and Reid said together.

Alyssa didn't know why she did it, he'd just been taunting her. Trying to get under her skin, that wasn't as thick as she'd thought. She'd let him win and showed him her true emotions for him. It was rash, and thoughtless.

"I know, but I couldn't just let him take Sarah." Alyssa said, as she looked out the window. Watching the gloomy scenery pass her by.

When they arrived at the house, Victor was already running out the door. It didn't surprise her that her father had been watching the window for their return. He watched each teenager exit the Hummer and noticed they were missing someone.

"Where's Sarah?"

"Chase took her when she and Aly went to the bathroom. He was waiting for them the whole time, Alyssa punched him in the face. You should look at her hand, V." Reid said somberly.

Victor looked to his daughter, impressed with her bravery but disappointed by her lack of care for her own life.

"Alyssa," He started sternly "What were you thinking?"

"That he'd screwed with my friends one too many times." Alyssa replied coolly.

"He could have hurt you, Aly. It's not just magic that we have to fear, those with The Power don't need to use to kill. I told you to be careful, you blatantly disregarded my request."

"I'm not going to apologize," Alyssa said firmly "He was taunting me, he's fighting my best friend. Hurt two other people I care a lot about. He was threatening Sarah. I can't help that his face was just begging to be punched."

Victor shook his head, she was too young to handle this type of responsibility. If it were up to him she would never join the Covenant, or swear in to The Order. This is exactly what he'd been afraid of. He promised her space, to allow her to grow into her own, but how could he do that if every time he gave her an inch she ran a mile.

"What you did was dangerous and reckless. If I can't trust you to handle yourself in stressful situations, how can I trust you with the secrets of this Covenant? I think I misjudged you, you're not ready. I doubt a year will change that." Victor was angry and he knew that, but the more he spoke, the more he wished he'd stop.

The despair that flashed across Alyssa's face hit him like a punch in the gut. He ached to tell her that fathers weren't perfect. That they said things that they didn't mean sometimes out of fear, but that would only be half true. He knew Alyssa would do well as Scribe for the Covenant, but he couldn't fathom letting Alyssa be put into another situation with a dangerous witch.

Alyssa looked to Reid and Tyler, embarrassed by what her father had said. Tyler gaped at Alyssa, and Reid stared at Victor like he'd grown a second head. He never, ever spoke to her like that.

Alyssa turned back to her father, masking her pain with indignation.

"Tell us how you really feel, dad." She said as she walked by him and into the house.

"Come on boys, let's go inside." Victor said as he pinched the slim bridge of his nose, closing his brown eyes to try and will away the tears.

Evelyn had heard the conversation through the open window and her heart hurt for Alyssa, but also for Victor. He hadn't intentionally hurt his daughter, and Evelyn knew all about saying mean things to your child out of fear for their safety. Caleb had felt the brunt of her fear more than once when she hit the bottle.

She thought about going to Alyssa, but decided it was Victor that needed the guidance. She met him at the front door, greeting Tyler and Reid, then asking to speak with him privately.

She took the decanter off the exquisite bar William had put into their living room. Whiskey, she decided, would be perfect for this type of occasion. Pouring the liquid into two tumblers, and passed one to the regret riddled man in front of her.

"Drink." She urged.

"I can't believe I just said that to her. I've never been so harsh to her, not even when Lyra caught her smoking. You should have seen her face, Evelyn. I really hurt her."

"You did, you hurt her very much. And she'll forgive you. Did you mean what you said?" Evelyn asked.

"I don't know, maybe. I know I didn't mean to call her unfit for her role. I just wanted her to know how much she scared me. She was reckless, Ev. Alyssa's usually so calm, and collected." Victor explained.

"Victor, she's seventeen. All of these kids are just that; kids. They've been burdened with too much for their age. She can't be expected to be perfect right away, this was a learning curve. A stupid, terrifying-for-any-parent learning curve. Be proud that your daughter stood up for herself, for her friends. She takes after Lyra in that sense. I can remember a time when Lyra used her fists instead of words to take on one of the Sons of our generation." Evelyn smiled at the memory.

Victor laughed, swishing the remaining whiskey around the glass as he did so.

"I remember that too, Joseph Garwin was hassling about her family's lower status compared to ours for the umpteenth time. It was after fourth period, she pushed up the arms of her blazer jacket and laid him out. But Evelyn, she wasn't really in any danger."

"Her fire was clearly passed down to Alyssa. It was a bad decision, but you're not going to teach her that by making her feel like you don't believe in her. Teach her how she _should_ react, don't focus on how she _did_. One way or another, she will always be involved. You have to prepare her, not push her away. Alyssa has always been closed off about her emotions to everyone but you, don't put yourself on that list. You need to tell her how you truly feel." Evelyn ended her speech by placing a hand on Victors shoulder.

Victor quickly gulped the rest of the whiskey and smiled to Evelyn. Thanking her, and then making his way to find his daughter.

* * *

Alyssa walked as quickly as she could away from the boys, to the room she and Sarah had taken over. She grabbed a mickey from her black clutch, and found her Ipod. Making quick work of unscrewing the Bacardi bottle's lid, and scrolling until she found her song of choice for that moment.

Stabilo's music always spoke to her when she felt this way, her go to song being Kidding Ourselves.

She walked right into the walk-in closet, shut the door, and stripped out of the dress and her heels. Standing only in her black cotton bra and underwear. Taking half-shots out of the micky's lid. Chase was right, she should be less concerned about wallowing in her sorrow, and catching a buzz, when Caleb was fighting for his life. But it hurt that Victor had voiced all of her darkest fears.

She wasn't ready - too immature and childish. He knew it, she knew it, and now Reid and Tyler knew it too. She began crying, and once she started she couldn't stop. Her long black hair spilling over in front of her face in soft curls, sobs wracking her small frame. She couldn't believe how out of control the past week made her feel.

She fumbled with her locket, and laid back until she star-fished on the lavish carpet. Her mom would know exactly what to do; she'd never outright tell Alyssa though. She'd help her wade through her emotions until she found the answer herself. Alyssa slammed her bruised hand on the ground, forgetting it was injured.

She cried out and quickly pulled the offended limb to her chest. The song came to an end and she heard a low knock at the door.

"Go away, Reid!" Alyssa whined through her tears.

"It's not Reid." Victor replied.

"One second…" Alyssa weakly responded. Pulling on her Spenser sweater, and leggings from earlier that day. Her hair and make-up now a complete mess.

She opened the door, mickey still in hand.

"Have you come to tell me how stupid and irresponsible I am? How much I've disappointed you? Just go away. I don't want to talk to you." Alyssa said, taking a swig of the rum.

Victor took in his seventeen year old daughter, really looked at her. He reached his hand out for the bottle, and she reluctantly handed it over. He placed it on the vanity, and sat her down on the chair. He went about looking her hand over. Something he should have done in the first place.

"How much does it hurt, between one and ten?" Victor asked her softly.

Alyssa stared carefully at him for a moment before answering. "About a six, but it was a four before I smacked the floor accidentally."

"You know, violence isn't always the answer Alyssa. What did the floor ever do to you?" Victor joked, lamely.

"What do you want, dad?" Alyssa asked, not sure if she meant in that moment or for her future.

"I just want you to be safe, you scared me tonight. You joining the Covenant scares me. I'm your father, it's my job to worry. It's also my job to ground you for drinking." He leveled her with a hard glare.

"Everything's just such a mess right now, Caleb could be seriously hurting. Sarah was taken from right under my nose. Mom's gone. I have this incredibly huge role, hanging over my head like a sword. I keep waiting for it to fall, for everything to fall. I thought getting help made me better, why does everything still hurt? Why does my heart still feel broken? Does this ever stop?" Alyssa cried. Her father stood, bringing her with him. He wrapped his arms around her and began to cry too.

"Baby, please. Please breathe. You need to breathe." Victor cooed.

Alyssa was hyperventilating by now, heart pounding out of her chest. Victor started inhaling and exhaling in a deep rhythm, making Alyssa follow suit.

"I think you're incredibly brave for standing up for your friends Alyssa, but what you did could have gotten you killed. What would I do without you? I'm sorry I told you I didn't believe in you, I do. I promise you that. When you turn eighteen I'll teach you everything you need to know, including how to handle those situations. For now, you just need to heal, Aly. You don't need to keep how you feel to yourself. You're seventeen, be seventeen. Just, without the booze. I don't need you turning into a lush on me." Victor said, squeezing his daughter closer in their hug.

"I'm so sorry dad. I'm so so sorry." Alyssa said as she rested her head on her father.

"We'll figure it all out, it's just going to take some time. Now, I don't think you broke your hand but we'll need to make sure. I think we should go to the hospital, Mike Tyson." Victor joked, as he released his daughter.

Alyssa nodded, she could check in on Pogue and Kate while she was there. Reid and Tyler would probably want to join, it was best that they were all together now that Chase had made his plans crystal clear.

"Yeah, you're right. It's best if we all wait for Caleb together now."

Alyssa paled as she thought of how selfish she'd been since she got home. She practically ran away from Tyler, and Reid. Their brother was fighting for his life, and she was sad because her daddy yelled at her.

"Can I go see Tyler, and Reid by myself and meet you at the car? I'll invite them, but first I need to talk to them." Alyssa explained.

"I'll go get Evelyn, we'll meet by the Jeep in fifteen?" Victor asked

Alyssa nodded, smiling at her dad before walking to meet the boys in Caleb's room.

The door was open, but she knocked meekly on the frame anyways. Reid looked up from the floor that he paced intently, Tyler looked up from his cell that he was using to try calling Caleb for the millionth time.

"Hey…" Alyssa sighed. "I'm sorry I scared you guys, and I'm sorry for my pity-party. I forgot my balloons upstairs, but I come baring apologies. You guys are hurting, I shouldn't have ran away again."

"You didn't go quite so far this time." Tyler joked as he walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked, genuine concern written on his face.

"I will be once tonight's over. How about you?" Alyssa asked him

"About the same, could really use one of those mickeys you stole." Reid raised an eyebrow and Alyssa laughed.

"Sorry, dad just re-confiscated the confiscated loot." Alyssa joked

"Two years, and you haven't gotten any better at hiding things from your dad." Reid shook his head, and Tyler laughed.

"We're heading to the hospital, my hand needs to be looked at and we'd figured that we would wait with Pogue and Kate until Caleb called. Chase has made his move, it'd be safer with us all together now." Alyssa explained.

"That's a good idea, no matter what news we get we'll get it together." Reid nodded

"It's going to be good news man, don't talk like that." Tyler said as they walked to the front door.

Alyssa linked her arms through the boys' for the second time that evening, as her mind drifted back to Caleb. The wait was slowly driving them all mad.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello!**

 **Thank you so much for all your support! Each Follow, Favourite and Review mean everything to me! I'm going back through my music playlists of 2005, memory lane! My boyfriend's been made to listen to so much of The Johnstones and The Mighty Mighty Bosstones lately.**

 **I know I said it would be fluffier this chapter, I'm sorry! I think we can all agree it's less angsty though?**

 **Anything you recognize...well, you know... but anything you don't! That I own!**

 **-K**

 **xx**

Tyler drove the Jeep to the hospital, with Evelyn as his passenger. Alyssa sat in the back middle with Victor and Reid on either side. The car ride was silent, filled with tension. Evelyn couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the window as they drove to the Gloucester.

When they arrived, Victor took Alyssa to the emergency triage while the others set off to find Pogue. Alyssa didn't have to wait long and made up some story about getting into a fist fight with a girl over a boy at a dance. The doctor checked her hand for any sign of fractures, dislocation, or teeth marks that could cause infection. In the end, he'd found that it was only badly bruised. He told her to ice it for a little while and to take it easy on the rough stuff.

Once the doctor gave her the thumbs up, Alyssa and her father searched out the others. Kate and Pogue were on different floors and this made Alyssa nervous. While everyone was with Pogue, Kate was only being watched by Mr. and Mrs. Tunney.

Alyssa greeted Pogue and his parents as a thought formed in her mind, she spoke with Wayne and Beatrice quickly in private to okay it, then asked her father to join her in the hall.

"Kate needs to be closer to us, we can't watch her from here. It's not safe for her to be on her own." Alyssa said.

"I don't disagree, what do you have in mind?"

"You have connections, remember the sanitation snafu that you blew way under proportion because you figured media frenzy wasn't the solution? A lot of doctors kept their jobs because of that. I'm sure that if a room with two beds opened up they'd be more than willing to repay the favour."

"You're not wrong. Why don't you go wait with everyone while I figure everything out?" Victor suggested.

Alyssa walked back in to Pogue's room, walking to his side.

"You've looked better." Alyssa said, jokingly.

"So have you." Pogue said back, motioning to her hand and the mess that became of her make-up.

"Oh my god – I haven't even bothered looking in a mirror since I left the dance." She said wiping under her eyes with the arm of her sweater until there were no more black smudges. Her hair would just have to stay in unruly curls.

"I heard you put the screws to Chase's face." Pogue smiled

"well, when you've got fists of fury…" Alyssa trailed off with a smirk and leaned in so only Pogue could hear. "I caught a lot of shit for it, but I knew that you and I would get a kick out of this later."

Pogue laughed as Victor walked back into the room. "Don't get too comfortable, the hospital staff just found Kate and Pogue a room with two beds. We're moving down a floor, then all the parents are shipping out to go scrounge up some late-dinner-midnight-snack-breakfast type of stuff."

Pogue looked to Alyssa "Is that why you wanted to talk to my parents?"

"She can't be alone Pogue, we're not letting Chase get her too."

"Thanks Aly, that really means a lot to me." Pogue said sincerely

"Yeah, you're both okay in my books too." Alyssa said as she winked. Nudging Pogue gently.

* * *

When they were all situated into the larger room, and the parents had left, Alyssa took a moment to breath. Today had been hell, and it just seemed to drag on. Why hadn't Caleb checked in yet? She was about to jump on the Reid bandwagon and steal the Jeep to drive out to Putnam Barn herself.

"That would be a bad idea."

She turned her head from her seat beside Kate's bed to see Tyler looking at her, apparently he was now a mind reader too.

"What would be?" She asked, looking innocent as ever.

Everyone in the room but the two of them had fallen asleep, Tyler gestured his head at the snoring Reid beside him.

"Taking off to go after Caleb, like he wants too."

"Believe me, I'm not doing anything else rash tonight. One lecture from Victor is more than enough." Alyssa reassured him.

"It's going to be okay, Aly. Chase will be gone after tonight. I felt Caleb ascend twice. I can't explain it, but I know he did." Tyler told her.

"You felt it? How? He ascended twice? That doesn't make any sense, Tyler." Alyssa shook her head.

Victor walked in, right on cue.

"I just got a call from Evelyn. She borrowed my Jeep, we took the Parry's car. Apparently she went to William, Mr. Danvers is dead. He willed Caleb his powers." Victor said solemnly.

"I guess you haven't lost your mind after all, Saint." Alyssa grumbled.

"We brought you all breakfast but we have to go meet Evelyn at the house, she called a meeting. Mr. and Mrs. Tunney went home. They figured Kate would need some rest and that you all could handle it. Here's there number just in case." Victor said as he handed her a piece of paper.

Alyssa nodded, and stood to hug her dad.

"I love you, kiddo." He said.

"I love you too."

* * *

Tyler and Alyssa were left on their own, too stressed to touch the food they'd been brought. Reid woke up shortly after her father left, the smell of food rousing him from his dreams.

"I had a dream about bacon!" He said as he took out a paper plate and heaped eggs, toast and bacon onto it.

"Your appetite is astounding." Alyssa deadpanned, as Tyler laughed at his best friend.

"Coffee would totally go with this," Reid said as he shoveled food into his mouth, the youngest Son stole a slice of toast from his plate. "You guys want to go with me to get some?"

Tyler nodded, and looked to Alyssa "No, you guys go. I found a pencil and some blank paper at the triage and I really need to sketch for a bit. Calm down, you know? I'm wired enough without caffeine"

Tyler and Reid shared a look; Alyssa never turned down coffee. To say they were worried would be an understatement.

"Hell froze over. I'm one hundred percent positive." Tyler said, mystified.

"Then I guess it's time to give Amanda Clarkson a call." She said with a wink. Tyler turned bright red and stormed out of the room, Reid trailing behind him laughing.

Alyssa thought about what Tyler said, Caleb had ascended twice. Her heart clenched at the thought that'd he'd lost his dad tonight. She tried to ignore the fact that her stomach jerked at the thought of Tyler being right. Chase could be gone after tonight. She realized in that moment that she was equally as scared for both Sons.

She pulled her Ipod from its place in her Spenser sweater, scrolling to find Neverending White Lights, flipping through until she found The Grace. She could use a little Dallas Green in her life right now.

She pulled Pogue's bedside table to her chair as quietly as humanly possible. She laid out all of her stolen supplies, and sat down. Zoning out, she began to draw. Gentle lines flowing over the page, her face was pulled into a look of focus but her mind was lost in the music, and in the worry she felt. Her pencil rose and fell with the rhythm of the music, flying across the page like a bird midair. The song came to an end and she fiddled around to put another one on. Vertical Horizon's Everything You Want was soothing enough, she decided.

She continued drawing until the phone by Pogue's bed rang, waking the two sleeping teenagers up and causing Alyssa to lift her head. She didn't realize Reid and Tyler had come back, but there they sat - coffee in hands.

"Caleb?" Pogue asked as he picked up the receiver, face pensive as he was answered by the other side.


	17. Chapter 17

**Good morning, good afternoon & goodnight! (Depending on when you're all reading this!)**

 **I have the next two chapters written so that way I can continue daily posts for your entertainment! I hope you are all still enjoying, and I really appreciate all of your support!**

 **You guys are the real MVPs!**

 **Anything you recognize, I don't own!**

 **-K**

 **xx**

Pogue brought his right hand to his temple, carefully listening to Caleb on the other end of the phone. He knew his father willed him his powers, causing a second ascension, he described the fight to Pogue in detail. Reid, Tyler, Alyssa and Kate were all hanging on to every emotion that passed over the long haired Son's face. He ended the call after about fifteen minutes.

"Caleb's taking Sarah home – they're both okay. She's a little shaken up, but she's fine. So is Caleb."

Alyssa let go of a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, she moved to sit beside Kate on her bed, taking one of Kate's hands into her own.

"And Chase?" Reid gritted out.

"No body was found, but Caleb's pretty sure he won't be bothering us again. He said that the flames from the fire that incinerated Putnam's barn would have been too much for Chase to survive." Pogue sighed.

Tears fell from Alyssa's brown eyes, but something in her gut told her that they were wrong. Chase wasn't gone, she would feel it if he was. She didn't know why she felt so strongly that he was alive, but she did.

"Caleb called a meeting for the Sons the moment I get the clear to leave this fucking room." Pogue growled. Clearly not happy that he was still bed ridden.

"Just relax man, it's all over." Tyler told him, slowly sitting back down beside Reid. Staring at the floor as he took in all of the new information he was given.

Kate leaned her head onto Alyssa's shoulder, and took in a deep breath.

"How did everything get so fucked up?" Kate whispered to her friend.

Alyssa shook her head. Looking over to the drawing she had been working on before the call came and seeing what lay upon the page, she answered.

"I…I don't know. Do you remember the school year before I left? At Isle Dakota's party? You came dressed in that peach halter top and a pair of skinny jeans?" Alyssa asked her

Kate nodded, wondering where this was going.

"Pogue looked at you like you were the hottest thing to walk this earth, when Aaron put his arm around you Parry looked like he was ready to snap. I knew from that moment Pogue would always protect you, that hasn't changed Tunney. Don't let this scare you away." Alyssa whispered so no one else would hear.

"I'm so sorry, for dating Pogue once you left and for not trying harder to keep in touch."

"Water under the bridge, my friend. You and Pogue are perfect, I've only ever seen him be this happy with you." Alyssa reassured her.

"You'll find someone, Alyssa. Someone perfect for you." Kate looked at her, showing how much she meant it.

"I already did, Tunney. I have to go. I need to be with my dad right now." Alyssa had absolutely no intention of going home, but she didn't plan on telling anyone in the room that. They wouldn't understand, and they'd try to stop her.

"I'm sorry you lost Chase. I know he was evil, but anyone could see that he charmed his way into your heart." Kate looked like she was about to cry for her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Alyssa nodded and hugged her friend close. Thankful that Kate at least somewhat understood how she felt.

Alyssa looked to the room, to the Sons that filled it. "I'm going to go, find my dad, I've got to get out of here. You know me and hospitals."

Tyler nodded, remembering a time when he got the bright idea to crazy carpet down a set of stairs at Caleb's. Alyssa was so scared that they'd hurt themselves that she volunteered to go first so that they would see it was a bad idea. Alyssa broke her nose and collar bone that day, when she got to the hospital the medicine they gave her caused an allergic reaction and she became really ill. Since then she always had a fear of hospitals. Stuff with her mom probably didn't help, he would venture to guess. He wasn't exactly happy to let her leave on her own, even if the coast was clear supposedly.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

"There are no more cars here, Saint." She said, smiling at him. "And I want to be alone, I'm going to take the bus, I sort of remember the schedule. I'll call you when I get home. Don't panic if it takes a little longer, I probably just messed up the times or routes."

Tyler smiled at that, and nodded. It was just like Aly to get lost and worry everyone. She hugged everyone in the room and made her way out into the hall. She started for the elevator, just in case they had decided to watch her and then kept walking right past it.

Chase wasn't dead, she knew that for a fact, but he was probably hurt. The type of wounds he would have sustained would need to be treated and she doubted that he'd use to heal them. That amount of Power would alert the Sons of his presence. Small uses of Power wouldn't, but healing took a lot of energy.

He was an asshole, but he wasn't stupid. He probably checked in at a hospital as a John Doe, assuming that he wasn't unconscious in a ditch somewhere. She'd start at this hospital and work her way to the next, ending at the Putnam Barn if she still had no luck. But she'd bet her life that he was right under their very nose. They say the safest place to eat is a restaurant that just had a food poisoning scare, she imagined that would hold true for this instance even if it was a little distorted. The Sons were lulled into a false sense of security, he was better off here where they wouldn't be looking.

She needed to find a way to get the nurse away from the desk so she could check the charts. Sleuthing was one of her finer talents, something she knew would come in handy when she was Scribe. She found a room with a patient who appeared to be in a coma, heart monitor was rhythmically pounding away. She admonished herself for what she was about to do, and sent a quick apology to whatever God was listening. She found the patients emergency call bell, and pressed the red button. Quickly back tracking to the door, to hide behind it.

As the nurses filed in, she scooted out behind them without being noticed. Quickly making her way to the abandoned desk. She poured over the charts left haphazardly strewn on the desk, it was taking longer than she thought it would. She was getting frustrated with the organization of this hospital.

From around the corner she heard shocked voices, "It's impossible, the call bell was on the headboard. It couldn't have just fallen." One nurse said.

"Things happen, maybe a janitor knocked it earlier and it was slowly falling all night?" Another suggested.

She worked quicker, finally finding a John Doe chart, Room 666. _'Charming'_ she thought to herself, rolling her eyes. He definitely used to get himself in here under an alias, and the room number just solidified that thought.

She took off from behind the desk just as the nurses were about to round the corner. The fact that her shitty plan worked made her smile. She walked calmly down the hallway towards the room in question. Taking a deep breath, she looked to the drawing she had worked on earlier. She had shoved it into her pocket on her way out of Pogue and Kate's room.

Gently drawn into the page, was an owl. Owls were precarious symbols, they meant different things. She thought of what she'd say to Chase if she was right about this hunch, and figured that the most prevalent meaning it held was about a potentially good business deal.

She needed Chase to agree to this of his own volition, it was the only way it could truly work. She wasn't about to give up on him just yet. Not without talking to him once more, alone. She put the drawing back in her Spenser pocket, along with the other drawings she'd brought back from her dream. She carried them with her to Caleb's and hadn't taken them out. She didn't know why at the time, but it made more sense now.

She reached for the door knob of the room, finding it locked. She let out a little laugh in spite of herself. Of course it was locked. She fiddled around in her hair, and in her pockets for a bobby pin, coming up emptyhanded.

She considered the idea of knocking, but quickly dismissed it. At that moment Kira walked down the hallway with her mother; her grandmother was in the hospital with a case of pneumonia. She couldn't help but notice that her hair had a significant amount of bobby pins within it.

"Kira! Hey!" Alyssa greeted her.

Kira looked her over once, "I know you hang out with Boston Public, but dressing like her is beneath you."

"It's been a really long night, Kir. I think we can both agree I don't look my best. I was actually hoping that maybe I could borrow some bobby pins? My hair is a complete mess, I need to tame the beast before I'm caught out in public." Alyssa couldn't believe they used to be friends, but she kept the civility. Partially because she'd saved her life not long ago, but also because she needed what Kira had.

"Amen girl, Essex County has nothing better to talk about. I wouldn't be caught dead looking like you do right now." Kira reached into her purse pulling out a package of extra pins. Alyssa took five, thinking that maybe she really should find a mirror before performing some breaking and entering.

"Thanks, you're a life saver." Alyssa said, somewhat coolly by now.

"You can repay me by joining the soccer team again. Our striker sucks." Kira looked hopeful.

"We'll talk about it Monday?" Alyssa wasn't completely opposed to taking her spot on the team back, but she had bigger things to deal with.

Kira smiled and nodded, saying a quick goodbye.

Alyssa walked over to a mirror in the hallway, her make-up was all but gone at this point. Her hair was a voluminous mess of raven curls. She took four of the five bobby pins and tucked an inch of each side's front section up, sliding the pins in to hold them in place. 'better' she mused.

She took the fifth bobby pin and jiggled it around in the door knob, it had been a while since she jimmied a door. After about three failed attempts she finally got the door to unlock, resisting the urge to do a little happy dance.

She pushed the door open, slowly to a room with an empty bed.

"What the fuck." She growled to herself. "Who locks an empty room?"

Low chuckling rolled from beside her, where the room's bathroom was. She jumped with a start and turned to see who stood beside her, shock flashing across her face.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello all!**

 **I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the two people who have reviewed my story; first and foremost. You guys are so fantastic, and seriously made me blush. I'd also like to dedicate it to the people who have followed, favourited, and read this fiction. The amount of support I feel is honestly mind blowing. Each of you mean the world to me!**

 **I have a sequel brain-stormed, so within the next two chapters we'll probably be wrapping Keeps Me Turning Home up! I'll keep you all updated on sequel plans! Please allow a couple of days for me to set everything into motion after, as I have no movie for reference and I want to make sure all of my ideas are unique and line up.**

 **I hope you all enjoy my OCs and that I'm keeping everyone that I didn't create in character! As always, the only things I own are what you don't recognize!**

 **You guys rock!**

 **\- Love, K**  
 **xx**

She wanted to chastise Chase for scaring her, but two reasons came to mind why she shouldn't. Firstly, the likelihood of him caring was nil. He'd just went toe-to-toe with Caleb, whom he intended to kill. Giving Alyssa a heart attack was probably low on his give-a-shit radar. Secondly, with him smirking like he owned the world, black t-shirt exposing his collarbone, and raised eyebrow; she was sort of at a loss for words. Truthfully she was gaping at him like an idiot. _'How come guys always looked better with messy hair?'_ She thought to herself as she played with a stray curl that fell onto her shoulder.

"Come to ask me to be your boyfriend, Larose? Or are you here to try and finish what Caleb didn't?" Chase said with a playful sneer.

She continued to stare as he sauntered back to his bed. Sitting on the edge of it and yawning as if the thought of her trying to hurt him, bored him.

"Judging by the amount I messed up your face, I'd say it's Caleb who tried to finish what I had started." Alyssa quipped back, finally finding her voice.

Chase looked to her and smiled. "I don't look that bad, do I?"

He didn't. He actually looked much better than she had been expecting.

"I'm not sure you'd like the answer to that question." She told him, refusing to let him know how much he affected her.

"Then forget I asked it," he said with a wink "So if you're not here to tell me you love me, and you aren't going to give me away to your posse…why did you come?" He asked, putting his index finger to his chin like he was contemplating all of the reasons she stood in his room.

Alyssa sighed - she'd lost some of her bravery when he caught her off guard. It reminded her how truly out of her element that she was.

"Because I'm scared…" She decided that honesty really was the best policy.

Chase looked at her then, truly taking her in. He tried not to show the concern he felt in his expression. She was a mess, she looked like she was constantly one insult away from tears. Her eyes were bloodshot, and dark circles rimmed her eyes like bruises. She clearly hadn't slept last night. He hated the niggling of guilt he felt in that moment. He hated the Covenant, but he didn't want to hurt her. The thought sickened him immensely.

"Go on." He urged, keeping his sentences short in hopes that he'd keep the upper hand. Trying to keep the desperation from saturating his voice, all the while.

"My dad mentioned how John Putnam came back as an incubus. How there are more things out there to be scared of than the Power and those who wield it." She stopped to make sure he was following. He was hanging on to every word that she spoke, intently.

"I have this feeling, like something is lurking. Just behind the shadows, far enough that we can't quite see it. It's dark; evil. It's like a presence. I drew something in my dream you caused, with your trance. It scared the shit out of me, Chase. I don't know how to explain it, but it did."

"Why didn't you bring it to the four stooges?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"I don't know if they'd take it seriously, and they don't know the dark side of their powers. Not like you do. You've had a taste of all of that... I don't know why I'm here, honestly. Instincts I guess. I think you may understand where I'm coming from." Alyssa sputtered.

Chase's heart swelled at the idea that she trusted him with this more than the Sons. He didn't know why, but the thought of helping her stopped an ache in his heart that he'd felt for years. He felt needed, for the first time. That wasn't to say that he wouldn't mock Alyssa for it though. Hell, he wouldn't help her with anything if it mean spurning the Sons once more.

"Trusting the bad boy... You are strange." Chase smirked, running a hand through his hair as Alyssa walked closer.

"Look, I don't believe you're entirely bad. I don't think you're entirely good, either. I think you're confused and bitter, which is equally as sad, but not quite as pathetic as being the blackguard that you're trying to be." Alyssa told him, trying to get a rise. She was sick of him acting like he hadn't done anything wrong. Like he hadn't just tried to hurt the people she loved.

Chase snarled, pulling her injured hand's wrist until she was between his knees where he sat on the bed, he opened his legs wider to allow room for her body.

"You don't know anything about me, Alyssa. Don't pretend like you do. You and the Sons think you're all so _righteous_. I wonder if they'll all be as good after they ascend. The Power does things to you." He growled.

Alyssa took him in, calmly. She shouldn't have poked the bear, and she knew she would piss him off if she said it. She just did it anyways. That what her dad wanted her not to do, she remembered. She redirected her approach.

She met his eyes, and softened her glance. He let go some of the pressure he'd put on her wrist, but kept her between his legs. He liked her there, he decided. Rubbing small circles into her wrist to give him something to focus on. Other than how perfect she'd fit into him if he pulled her closer.

"I think, with the amount of power you and Caleb used, you might have put out an All-Points Bulletin out on Ipswich. It's like a Power buffet here with both of you having twice the Power you should have. Pogue ascends within the month, and the other two have less than ten months until they ascend. I think something's coming." Alyssa spoke - barely above a whisper.

"Why does this matter to me? Why shouldn't I just let the Sons deal with this mess? Leave you all to rot." Chase asked her.

"No matter where you go, it will affect you too. You're part of the Covenant. John Putnam was banished, not your blood line. If whatever I'm afraid of, happens, it will happen to you too. No matter how far you run. You can't hide from it, it already knows you exist. That you're part of this."

Chase considered her words, she did make a good point. "You said you drew something?"

She took out all of the drawings from her pocket, passing them to him. He carefully looked at each one, she could tell that they really didn't mean anything to him until he came to two in particular.

"What's this?" He asked, showing her the gruesome face she drew. It still sent shivers down her spine.

"I don't know, I don't even remember drawing it. Sometimes I zone out and just let the medium take me. I guess that was one of those times. The letters are in blood. I did that without knowing too." She said, placing the hand he wasn't occupying onto his shoulder to lean in closer to view the drawings with him.

"Creepy.." He said as he looked back down to the second drawing, relishing her touch.

"What's wrong?" She asked when she noticed he was spending a lot of time on the last drawing.

"Why did you draw me? With spiders? You didn't know about the creation spell at the time, and there's no way you knew what I looked like at thirteen." Chase said, shaking his head.

"One of The First came to me in my dream, it's how I got this scar, and it's how I got the drawings home with me. If it was shown to me, it was for a reason. Chase, you're meant to be a part of this. You've done some shitty things, and gotten mixed up with a shitty father, but we're your family. We can help you."

"How could you and the Backstreet Boys possibly help me?" Chase asked. She knew he'd say that, and she had her offer prepared.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello!**

 **After some careful consideration, I've decided to end Keeps Me Turning Home with this chapter. We can either end it here, or I can continue, I'd like to hear all of your thoughts! I'm pretty sure my love of this story and of Alyssa will probably keep me writing for this story! I will update with an authors note within the next couple of days with the title and a short synopsis should that be the route we take!**

 **Some of my ideas for the sequel were thought up when I listened to the song Take Me To Church by Sinead O'Connor, if you'd like to have a listen and a preview of what's to come!**

 **I hope you've all enjoyed it and I really want to thank you all for your kind words and support. As you know, I own nothing you recognize.**

 **-K**

 **xx**

"The Covenant needs _you_ to be complete. John Putnam's abuse of his Power had to be punished, but by doing so the Covenant made themselves vulnerable. Thankfully, the Silence pact made them undetected by any maleficent forces, but with all the Power you guys have been hemorrhaging I don't think we're as disguised as we were. I haven't read into The Book of Damnation yet. I don't know what other forces await in the world. I can only tell you what I feel." Alyssa shifted her weight from one foot to the other, nervously.

"You need to come back to them, Chase. You need to join the Covenant. I can help you with that."

He looked into her eyes, he saw nothing but honesty within them.

"Even if I wanted to help, which I don't, what makes you think the Covenant would welcome me back?" Chase asked her.

"You definitely can't come to them as you are. Not without a round-two death match, that's for certain. If you curbed your addiction, I think they would be more inclined." Alyssa told him, sure of her words.

"It's seductive Alyssa, how would you suggest I do that? You, with no Power. What do you know about it?" Chase scoffed.

"It's going to be tough – I know that. You grew up with no guidance, you were addicted before you were taught to truly harness it. So far you've shown no sign of having the aging effects, though I can see now that it has affected you on a psychological level.." She paused giving him a look, expecting him to challenge her. He didn't try to in the slightest.

"I think I can talk to The Elders on your behalf, figure out a why the aging occurs. To have that much of a side effect for using the Powers you were given sounds like more of a Curse to me. I feel like there's more there that none of us are told. It seems like a half-told story."

Chase nodded, she was making a lot of sense this morning. He looked to her, his eyes urging her to continue.

"If there's a way around the curse, I will work my hardest to try and help. I'll vouch for you to The Elders; to the Sons, and their parents. I'll help work with you to stop your use, to help integrate you back into the Covenant. You won't have to do it alone, and you're safer with us. Just like we're safer with you." Alyssa reached out and pushed his soft brown hair from his eyes to soothe some of the worry on his face. He was anxious, the thought of joining the group of boys he hated so much made him queasy. She knew it wouldn't be easy for him and that it wasn't a decision to make lightly.

"You'd do that for me? Stand up to your precious Covenant?" Chase asked, leaning into her touch. Her hand was as soft as the wrist he was still caressing.

"I'm doing it for you _and_ for them, Chase. This would be a two-way street." Alyssa told him.

"Why would they agree?" He didn't feel as confident about it as she did, but he had to admit that being a part of a family again was surprisingly comforting. Especially after finding out that the aging wouldn't stop no matter what he did. He had to change. Alyssa made him want to be better and not just for him. Her belief in him was contagious.

"Because they're genuinely good, and I think you are too. You aren't what you pretend to be, Chase. You're good, **deep** , deep down. You let me out of your trance because you could see my struggle. You've had ample amounts of time to kill the Sons, to corner them. Instead you taunted them, because that's what you were told to do. You were following orders. Yes, maybe you enjoyed it, but mostly I think you were scared of death. That's a normal fear. Everything you feel is normal, including your anger. You felt abandoned and it's amazing what abandonment can make you do."

Chase didn't understand why her words touched a part of him he thought he'd long left in the dark. He did feel abandoned; by his father, by his adoptive parents, and by the Covenant. But he'd never felt abandoned by her, she'd never given up on him no matter how many times he gave her reason to.

He brought his hands to her neck and threaded them through her messy curls at the nape. He saw the surprise on her face, and pulled her closer anyways. He pressed his lips to hers, quickly at first – testing the waters. He looked at her and didn't see any sign of remorse in her now heavy-lidded stare, she looked like she wanted to kiss him again. That was a wish he'd grant no matter what, bringing his lips crashing back to hers, he escalated the passion the kiss held. He moved to stand, pushing her back while he did so.

He didn't know how long he kept her like this, but she reciprocated everything he gave her. Every emotion she had felt the last week, he felt in their embrace. He knew the moment she felt betrayed because her kiss became aggressive, he reveled in their touch for a few more moments before she broke it like he suspected she would.

Alyssa leveled him with a hard glare to let him know that wouldn't be happening again. She didn't regret it – it wasn't a mistake, but it wasn't the time.

"What are you plans, Chase? What now?" Alyssa asked him, still furious.

"Well… we could kiss again.." He smiled cheekily.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." She growled.

"I was thinking of leaving, going somewhere far away from Ipswich and the Sons." Chase told her honestly.

"You could, but you'd still have your little addiction problem." She reminded him.

"Yes, it would appear that way." Chase said with a frown, "Do you have a better suggestion?"

Victor entered the room at that moment, clearly on the same page with his daughter. He didn't expect Chase had died either, and Alyssa knew that Victor didn't think Chase was evil.

"I think I do." He said, as he looked to his daughter. She was too smart for her own good, but he was proud that she'd figured out what he had. That Chase was alive and well.

"Ah, Victor Larose. Pleasure to finally meet you." Chase said, slightly disappointed that he and Alyssa were no longer alone.

"Caleb and the others will need to learn how to keep his powers under control, with ascension comes the possibility of addiction. If Alyssa and I can talk to The Elders, I think you would be able to join them in their training. You'd learn how to control your Power properly, not just how to use it." Victor explained, "You'd have to show some signs of restraint on your own first. You'd have to show signs of recovery from your addiction. The Elders won't trust you otherwise."

"If I say yes, how long do I have until I have to show these Elders that I'm _reformed_?" Chase asked him.

"No body's asking you to be perfect, Chase. You won't learn to abstain without help from the Covenant. They'll just want to see that you're trying. I think that's all everyone will want.."

Chase interrupted Victor, "I'm pretty sure the Sons will want me burned at the stake."

"You're wrong, sort of. Right now they hate you, I won't deny that. You could show them the real you. They're forgiving, Chase." Alyssa piped up.

"Precisely." Victor agreed with his daughter. "It's The Elders and the Sons parents who are more guarded, but even they'll agree that the Covenant is stronger when united. They'd need you to swear into The Order once all the boys have ascended. It's like a rite of passage, it binds you all together. As Scribe, Alyssa will have to as well."

"Tyler is the last to ascend, he and I have the same birthday, almost a year from now. You'd have a while to get your act together. The training and The Order don't happen until all of the Sons have reached their eighteenth birthdays." Alyssa finished her father's train of thought.

"I can't stay in Massachusetts for a year without someone noticing." Chase explained, shaking his head.

"You're right, but there's always Connecticut, Rhode Island, or Vermont." Victor explained, thinking.

"We could help you get set up in Vermont." Alyssa told him; they had lived there. "It wouldn't be that hard, we know some of the areas."

"Can I talk to Alyssa for a moment?" Chase asked Victor. Victor almost declined but saw the admiration for his daughter in the boy's eyes. He didn't like it, but his daughter was a smart girl. She could make her own choices even if they scared him, and Chase didn't seem to be refusing their idea.

Victor nodded, and told Alyssa he'd wait in the hallway. Walking out, and closing the door behind him.

Chase looked to Alyssa, "I'll go to Vermont. I'll try things your way. If I hate it then I walk, no questions asked."

Alyssa smiled at him; her smile hit him like a punch to the sternum. He'd have agreed earlier if he'd have known the type of reaction she'd give him.

"You won't regret it, Chase. We'll help you figure all of this out. I brought something else back from my dreams. No one else knows that I have it. Just you and I." She pulled the pendant out of her sweater pocket, along with the sturdy chain.

"What is it?" He asked curiously, her hand was still wrapped around it.

"It's the mark of the Covenant, all of the Sons wear it. It'll help my father and I locate you, to visit throughout the next year. None of the Sons will know you have one, they won't use it to find your bloodline. It'll keep you safe from whatever is out there. I'll know how to get to you." Alyssa told him, while staring into his eyes. The last reason was really the most important to her, to her heart.

"You want to visit me?" He asked, smiling. The thought made his heart skip a beat.

"I care about you Chase, I want you to be okay. Nothing can happen between us, you've hurt the people I love. That doesn't mean I won't always be there for you." She didn't believe her own words, she wasn't so sure they'd remain platonic forever. For now it was the best she could offer him though. She wasn't ready to let him in until he really tried to be better, for himself.

Chase took the necklace and laughed to himself, "Your locket has a locating spell that I put on it. It's how I knew you were coming to my room, it was how I knew you and Sarah were at the dance. I'd like to keep it there so I know you're safe but if you and your father are serious about my reform, I could absolve it if you'd like? My first good deed."

"No." Alyssa said quickly, and Chase raised an eyebrow at her.

"I mean, it's not exactly a bad thing. All of the Sons will be able to find one another, it makes sense that during a dangerous time you're able to find me too." She explained, she also liked the thought of him being able to get a hold of her whenever he needed too. "Plus, if you're having a hard time then I want you to be able to come to me. So I can help."

Chase let go of a breath he was holding, he wasn't excited by the idea of losing his tie to her. It gave him relief knowing she felt the same way.

Victor knocked on the door, Alyssa spoke to Chase once more before exiting. "Come see us before you leave, okay? We'll start getting things ready for Vermont today."

Chase laid down on the bed, exhausted by all the information he'd just absorbed. Alyssa stepped closer, taking Chase by surprise. She took the sides of his face into her hands and leaned in to kissed his forehead, then fastened the necklace around his neck. Resting her fingertips lightly on his exposed collarbone.

"What if I don't trust you, or your father?" Chase asked, breathless

"But you do, don't you?" Alyssa asked, confident in the answer.

"Yes."

"We're going to make this work." She told him vehemently.

Chase nodded, not trusting his voice. With that she exited the room and left him to his thoughts. Everything would be okay, he knew it deep in his soul. The Larose family was a force to be reckoned with, and with them in his corner he felt confident in his future for the first time since he could remember. His adoptive parents would have liked them.

He settled back into his blankets and let a dreamless sleep take him.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello!

You guys are awesome! The Sequel is entirely dedicated to all of **YOU**! I am currently writing the first chapter so it will be up by Thursday, November 12th, 2015. I have Remembrance Day plans, so tomorrow will be my last day off in between stories. I can't guarantee the same daily updates before, but you will definitely have frequent updates, similar to before. This will be the last update I make for this story! It was so fun, and thank you all for the millionth time!

The sequel will be titled **A Different Kind of Danger** , after a lyric in the Florence and the Machine song Delilah.

 **Synopsis:**

The Sons and Alyssa are graduating from Spenser; with growing up, and their ascensions, knocking on their doors. How can they stay together with unknown forces and different schools trying to drive them apart? They say new friends are silver, and old friends are gold. Can the Covenant afford to let new friends in?


End file.
